Ruby
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: Jade has a little sister. Her name is Ruby. They've had enough of their abusive father. This is their story. BADE! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random idea I had.**

* * *

My name is Ruby Kaitlin West. I'm 14 years old, and I'm a freshman at Hollywood Arts High School. Here's some things you should know about me:

Yes, Jade West is my sister.

We're nothing alike, but we're best friends.

OKay, so maybe we're somewhat alike.

I like to sing, dance, and act, just like her.

My parents got a divorce when I was 5.

My mom married my step-dad, John, when I was 8.

They had Jade and my half-brother Caleb when I was 10.

When I was 12 mom, John, and Caleb were killed in a car accident while my sister and I were at school.

John was more of a father to us then our real dad would ever be.

I hate my dad.

He hits me.

Sometimes he hits Jade too.

He's drunk a lot.

One day, Jade had had enough; she got us out of there.

This is that story.

* * *

**So idk if the updates will be regualr on this story, but i think you guys will enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jade's POV_

"RUBY! I'M HOME!" I yelled as I entered the house.

I had been over at Beck's working on a project for Sikowitz's class, well, working isn't exactly the right word, but anyway, my sister had been home alone. Not that she hasn't been home alone before, but dad had been getting worse and I wanted to check on her.

"RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled again.

"UPSTAIRS!" she yelled back.

She was in her bedroom fiddling with her laptop. I knocked at the door. "Hey."

"Hey" she said, without even looking up from the screen.

I walked over and shut the computer. If looks could kill I would've been dead 10 times over.

"I was working on something!" she whined

"Too bad." I mimicked in her tone.

She knows better. I always talk to her when I get home from wherever. It's become a tradition almost.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"what's with the one word answers, Ruby?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like talking." She said flatly.

"What did dad do?" I questioned

"Nothing!" She defended.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm just tired. I swear." She told me.

"Okay. Well your obviously not gonna talk now, I'm gonna go take a shower. Okay?"

"Okay." She said and turned back to her computer.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

After Jade got in the shower, I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a snack. Dad said we could order pizza tonight, but he wasn't home yet, and I was STARVING. Just then the door burst open, speaking of the devil.

"GIIIIRLS! DADDY'S HOOME!" dad slurred.

Oh god. He was drunk. Again.

"Hi dad." I said innocently as he entered.

"Where's dinner?" he asked.

"You said we could order pizza tonight, remember?"

"I NEVER said that!" he yelled "Why didn't you make dinner?"

I didn't say anything.

"Tell me!" his face was so close to mine I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm sorry daddy' I whispered.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" he screamed

I saw the slap coming before it happened. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less though. I brought my hand to my face, dad took notice.

"Oh did that hurt? What about this?"

He punched me in the face. I could practically feel my eye swelling almost instantly.

"I'm going to find food!" he announced and stormed out of the house.

I started to cry, I hated it when he was like this, and my face hurt all over. Jade came down about 15 minutes later.

"What happened?" she demanded "What did he do?"

I couldn't stop crying long enough to answer her. She got an ice pack from the freezer and just hugged me for a long time. Jade might look all tough on the outside, but I know she has a soft spot for me.

When I finally stopped crying, she led me upstairs into my room and pulled my hot pink duffel out of my closet.

"Pack everything you can't live without. Electronics, make-up, clothes, you know what I mean." She ordered me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're getting out of here." She said flatly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere but here." She said.

* * *

**Okay so I know this is short. But I stopped for 2 reasons**

**1) If I had gone on it wouldn't have fit the chapter**

**2) I still have TONS of homework to do! **

**Let me know what u think!**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby's POV

I wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"What do you mean?" I asked Jade

"It's not safe here for us anymore. We need to leave." She said. "Go pack your stuff."

I went back to my room and started shoving all my clothes into the duffel bag. I didn't care if it wasn't organized, I'd take care of it later. I grabbed another bag and started filling it with more stuff, like hoodies, sweat pants, and shoes. Another smaller bag was filled my electronics; my pear pod, pear phone, camera, laptop, all my chargers, I needed everything. Especially since I had no idea where Jade was taking me.

"RUBY! ARE YOU READY?" Jade yelled from her room.

"ALMOST!" I yelled back.

I took one last look around my room and decided to grab 2 last things. The teddy bear I have had since birth practically, I couldn't leave him, and the pink and zebra print tie blanket my sister and mom had made me for my 9th birthday.

I grabbed the bags and went downstairs where Jade was waiting.

"Let's go" I said and walked outside.

We loaded our bags into her car and drove off. Without looking back.

* * *

Jade's POV

"I'm hungry." Ruby whined

"We'll get food soon okay?" I told her.

"Kay." She sighed.

Food wasn't exactly my main priority at this point. I was more focused on finding a place for us to sleep tonight. My first thought was to call Cat, but I know for a fact Ruby was terrified of her brother, and I couldn't blame her either, the guy was seriously messed up. Tori was going to be my next choice, but if she can't stand living with her own sister, there was no way I could.

I only had one choice left really I guess. Beck. I wouldn't mind, but would it be weird for Ruby? Probably not, we had been dating since she was 10, and they've always gotten along. Would he be okay with it? I don't see why he wouldn't be. I should really find some food for Ruby though.

I pulled into the drive thru of and inside out burger. It wasn't exactly good food, but it would make her stop complaining.

I drove off towards Beck's house and I noticed Ruby starting to fall asleep, I couldn't blame her it was almost 10:30.

We pulled into his driveway and she jerked awake.

"Beck's?" she asked.

"Yup." I responded.

I got out and knocked on the door of the R.V. and waited for a response.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"He- Jade? Ruby?" he asked confused 'What are you doing here?"

* * *

**So i'm thinking the chapters are just gonna have to be about this length, at least until a holiday break when i have more time to write! Sorry!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jade's POV_

"So let me get the straight," Beck said "Your dad hit Ruby? Twice?"

"Exactly." I sighed, glancing at Ruby who was asleep on the couch.

"It's fine if you guys stay here." He told me.

"Thank you."

I know it seems stupid but I was almost expecting him to say no. If it was just me, then ya, but Ruby too? Thank goodness. I feel so bad for her. It's been like this since she was 10. I was older I could handle it, but who does that to a 10 year old?

"Is she okay?" Beck asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ya, I think she's gonna be okay." I told him. "Just a little shook up."

"Who wouldn't be?" he said sympathetically.

I didn't say anything.

What happens if dad tries to find us? What will he do to me? To Ruby? Good lord he might kill us!

"Look. I'm not going to let you dad touch you again. Or Ruby for that matter. You're both safe now." Beck said, pulling me into a hug.

It's like he can read my mind.

God I love this boy.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

Monday morning I walked into school with Beck and Jade like nothing was wrong. I wish I could say the same for Jade though. She looked awful, like she was hit by a bus or something. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but Cat got there first.

"Hi Jadey! Oh what's wrong?"

I love Cat, she's always so positive.

"Nothing, Cat. I'm just tired." She said.

"Uh huh?" Cat pretended to believe her "Come on let's go to class."

They started walking away, leaving me to go to class on my own.

"OH MY GOODNESS RUBY!" my friend Talia screamed. "What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing. I just..uh….i was texting and walked into a wall." I lied.

"Really?"

"Yup." I lied, again.

"Jeez Ruby your such a klutz." She laughed.

* * *

After school that day, I was standing at Jade's locker waiting for her. This is where we always meet after school. She wasn't here yet though. It's weird, her class is right down the hall.

"Hey Ruby. Ready to go?" Beck asked as he approached.

"Uh..ya. But where's Jade?"

"Cat took her home after 1st period." He told me. "She threw up or something."

I knew something was up with her! Stomach flu has been going around lately, that must be what it is. Nothing too major, maybe she'll be back tomorrow.

"Ruby? You still here?" Beck laughed.

"Oh! Ya. Sorry."

"Hey if you promise not to tell your sister we can stop for ice cream on the way home."

I knew there was a reason I liked this guy!

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo…..what'd ya think?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby's POV

When Beck and I walked into the RV Jade and Cat we're watching _The Scissoring_ . Big surprise right? But they weren't exactly watching it, they were more like, arguing? That didn't seem like them.

"Just consider it!" Cat said.

Jade didn't want to hear whatever Cat was trying to say.

"Hi guys!" I greeted them.

"HI!" they responded in unison.

"Beck can I talk to you outside please?" Cat asked.

"Sure?" Beck said

They walked out the front door and I went and sat on the couch next to Jade. I put my head in her lap, just like I used to do when I was little.

"Hey. How was school?"

"Fine." I told her "How ya feelin'?"

"Pretty good. I threw up like twice maybe? It must've just been something I ate." She explained.

Cat came back in.

"Beck is going to the store." She said flatly.

Jade rolled her eyes.

I have no idea what's going on. Cat and jade never fight about anything.

* * *

The next day, Jade didn't go to school either. She threw up again. Cat drove me to school, Beck stayed home to take care of Jade.

I wasn't focused at all today, my sister NEVER gets sick, EVER. I was worried about her.

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner. Cat dropped me off and I burst through the door only to find a scene that not only confused me, but scared me as well.

Jade was sitting on the bed sobbing and Beck had his head in his hands. He saw me come in and nudged Jade. She stopped crying and dried her tears, or tried to.

"Come here Ruby. We need to talk."

* * *

**Shorter than normal, not that good. Sorry! I'm doing like 50 different things at once right now.**

**Review!**

**P.S. No update tomorrow, I've got 2 different recitals! I'll update on Saturday! Promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ruby's POV_

"What's going on?" I asked. "What happened?"

Jade patted the bed next to her "Come sit."

I slowly approached the bed…what the heck was going on here?

"Jade. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." She said.

* * *

_Jade's POV_

"WHOA WHAT?!" Ruby screamed and jumped off the bed.

She's taking this well isn't she?

"I wasn't in here while you guys were doing it was I?" she asked

"NO!" Beck and I said in unison.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "How far along are you?"

"9 weeks." I told her.

"How did you go that long without noticing?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes."

"Boy or Girl?"

I laughed. The girl was just full of questions.

"We don't know yet, Ruby." Beck explained "We have to 'till 20 weeks?"

He looked at me for clarification, I nodded. He was correct.

"Well yay!" Ruby said "A baby!"

* * *

Later that night, after Ruby was asleep, Beck and I were lying in bed talking. There was something that seriously needed to be addressed.

"Beck?"

"Ya babe?"

"We can't live here once the baby is born."

He looked at me confused.

"There's barely enough room for us as it is, Ruby is sleeping on the couch. There's no way we can add a fourth person and live comfortably." I said.

"Ah. Well, I'll get a job and we can start saving for an apartment."

"But what about baby stuff?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything.

"Beck?"

"I'm thinking."

15 minutes later, we had no solution.

"Let's just sleep on it." I suggested.

"Sounds good."

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

Beck and Jade think I'm sleeping. I'm not. I'm listening to them talk about financial issues. They don't know what they're going to do. Stay in the RV? Buy an apartment? A house? What about baby stuff? Food? I decide right there I'm going to help. Maybe I can get a job! They probably won't let me though. But that baby is my family too! Maybe I can get Cat to help me…

* * *

**For those of you wanting Jade and Ruby's dad to come back….believe me he'll be back. Also, the baby. Boy or Girl? Let me know! I think I know what I'm gonna do….. but let me know what you guys think! I always love it when you give your input!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_2 weeks later…_

_Ruby's POV _

Talia and I were sitting in the asphalt café eating lunch. It was early October so it was sort of cold out, well cold for California that is. Jade was sitting a few tables away with Beck, Cat and their friends. Everyone was just eating, talking and minding their own business. Until a black sports car came speeding into the parking lot. I knew that car, it was my dad.

"Oh no!" I said.

"What's wrong?" Talia asked.

"Go get Helen!" I told her.

She ran inside.

"JADE!" I yelled and ran over to their table.

She put her arms around me and held me close to her, well as close as she could. She wasn't huge yet, but you could defiantly tell she was pregnant. Dad slammed his car door and walked over to us.

"Well hello girls! Surprised to see daddy?"

"What the hell do you want?" Jade spat at him.

"Watch your mouth little girl." He smirked.

Jade pushed me behind her to protect me from whatever was about to happen. But doing so revealed her baby bump.

"What's this?" Dad asked. "A baby?"

"Maybe." she said flatly.

"I always knew you would be a disappointment."

Jade gave him one of her famous death glares.

"This explains why you haven't been coming home."

"Yes dad. The baby is exactly why we haven't been coming home at night." She said sarcastically.

"DO NOT! Use that tone with me young lady!" Dad yelled as he slapped her straight across the face.

I flinched. How could she be taking this?

"There's no hope for you anymore. But maybe I can still save your sister." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from behind my sister.

He started dragging me towards his car.

"NO!" I screamed "NO JADE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!"

Beck stepped in, as did Andre and Robbie.

Beck pulled me away from Dad and pushed me aside, the 2 of them got into a quickly escalating fist fight.

Robbie picked me up and me and carried me back over to the table, where Tori grabbed me and tried to calm me down.

Cat was trying to look at Jade's face, but Jade wouldn't let her.

The guys were fighting dad off and I could hear police sirens.

As soon as my dad heard them, he ran to his car and sped off.

I got the feeling that wasn't the last I would see of him.

* * *

**What'd you guys think?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Double updates today because I have nothing better to do!**

* * *

_Jade's POV_

"Jade, let me look at your face." Cat begged.

I would let her look at it, but it hurt like hell and I was afraid if I didn't hold it, it would hurt even more.

"Jade."

"Fine." I said and pulled my hand away.

"Oh my goodness." She gasped "It's bruising."

What? How was it bruising?

"He must've hit you pretty good."

"I guess so."

"Shhhh. Ruby stop crying everything is fine." I heard Tori say.

I looked around Cat to see her trying to comfort a very traumatized Ruby.

"Come here Ruby." I held my arms open.

She ran to me and I held her close.

"Do you wanna go home?'' I asked

She nodded.

"Okay go get your stuff"

She ran into the building. I know Ruby is 14 and I really should let her be more independent and everything, but she's my baby sister, and I've spent the past 3 ½ years protecting her from our father. I still have to. God I sound like such a sap right now. But I love the girl.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

I was at my locker putting books in my bag and calling the pet store where I work to tell them I wasn't coming in today.

Now you're probably wondering how I got a job without my sister figuring out right?

Well there's a drama club that meets every day after school for 2 hours. I told Beck and Jade I was joining and that Cat would give me a ride home when we were done. They were fine with it. But really, every day after school, Cat goes to drama club, and I walk across the street to the pet store. When Cat's done, she comes and picks me up and drops me off at the RV.

I make $7.50 an hour. Minimum wage for the state of California is $8.00. But because I'm technically not old enough to be working, they can't pay me that. Lucky for me though, the owner is very understanding of the situation I'm in, and pays me just under that.

When you add it up I make $37.50 a week. (37.00 This week because I won't go in today.) Jade finds out the sex of the baby at 20 weeks. She's 11 weeks now. So by the time they need to start buying baby stuff I'll have $330.00 saved up. Plus the $75 grandma gave me for my birthday last year, that's $405.00.

Then they can use whatever money Beck is making to buy an apartment.

Beck is currently working 2 jobs.

Monday thru Thursday, he works at a car garage, and makes about $10 an hour because he's so good at it. And on Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights he delivers pizza for minimum wage, but gets to keep his tips.

The only reason I know all of this is because Beck and Jade talk about it once they think I'm asleep.

I'm not as innocent as they think I am.

* * *

Later that night, I was working on a one act play for Sikowitz's class, and Beck, who had just gotten home from work, was trying to address the damage Dad had done to Jade's face.

"Jade, babe, just let me clean it off."

Dad was really strong, so the powerful slap Jade had taken earlier was making her face swell a little bit. Jade was putting up a good fight too. Beck currently had her pinned down to the bed, but she could still move her arms.

"Ruby! Come help me." He said

"No Ruby stay there." Jade ordered.

I walked over to the bed and grabbed Jade's wrists.

Beck put a towel under her head and started to pour a bottle of hydrogen peroxide on her cheek. It started to fizz and Beck dried it off.

"Okay let go." He said.

"I cannot believe you two!" Jade yelled.

"Careful Jade." Beck warned "stress is bad for the baby."

Jade shot him a death glare. He just laughed.

I'm so glad I don't have to live with Dad anymore. These two are way more fun.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ruby's POV_

"Thanks Cat!" I said as I got out of the car.

"No prob kiddo." She smiled.

I waved as she pulled out of the driveway and went inside the RV. The TV was on, but Jade was fast asleep on the couch in front of it. I walked over and turned it off and covered her up with a blanket.

I went over to the other couch that was in the corner (that was also doubling as my 'room'. I'm serious I have posters and everything.) And started on my homework. An IM popped up from Talia.

_T: Hey r u gonna do the showcase  
R: …..i don't know….  
T: Ruby! Ur awesome like…EVERYTHING! U have 2!  
R: Idk if I have the time  
T: think about it?  
R: fine…_

Should I do the showcase? I have work and school….. Is there time? I'd have to really think.

I put my headphones in and turned music on. I have to write a short story…..writing defiantly isn't my strong point, that I know for sure.

I had been working for like 15 minutes before I noticed that Jade was awake and staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." She shook her head "It's just the older you get….the more you look like…."

"Like?" I waited for her to finish.

"Mom." She sighed.

"I look nothing like mom."

"Yes you do. Come here." She gestured for me to follow her to the bathroom.

She turned me towards the mirror and stood behind me.

"See? You have her nose, the dirty blond hair, the teal eyes…."

"I guess." I said and plopped down on the bed.

"Don't sit." She snapped, following me out of the tiny bathroom.

"Why?"

" 'cause we need to go to the store." She explained.

I sighed, I really wanted to have a lazy day today…oh well.

We locked up the RV and got into Jade's black convertible Volvo. (The top was up now because it was kinda cold)The only good thing Dad ever did for her was getting her this car. We have absolutely no idea how he got it (Jade thinks he stole it). She started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. I stared out the window.

Do I really look like Mom?

* * *

_Jade's POV_

"Ruby! Please! Stop walking so fast!" I begged.

Maybe if I wasn't pregnant I could keep up with her, but sadly that's not the case right now.

"Sorry.' She apologized.

"It's okay. Can you go grab a gallon of milk?" I asked.

"Sure" she said and ran off.

I went down the cereal aisle to pick up some Lucky Charms. I've never been a big fan, but Beck and Ruby both love them. And knowing my lucky, I'll start craving them at some point. So I buy them.

All we needed now was Mac-n-Cheese and we could go home. Wow. That was fast, I should bring Ruby with me more often. Speaking of Ruby…

"JADE!" she whisper-yelled "JADE JADE JADE JADE!"

"What?" I laughed.

"DAD! Is here!" she said.

Crap.

"here put the milk in the cart, go grab the ma-n-cheese you love so much and meet me at the registers okay?"

She nodded.

I pushed the cart towards the registers as quickly as I could and Ruby met me.

Once I payed for everything we rushed out to the car Ruby started throwing stuff in the back seat while I started it.

That was a close call.

* * *

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

_Ruby's POV_

"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming swimming swimming." I sang along with the animated fish on the screen.

"This is the last time you get to pick the movie." Jade groaned.

"Come on this movie is a classic!" I defended

She rolled her eyes.

"Jade. What are you going to do when your kid wants to watch Disney movies." I teased.

"Shut up." She said.

This is situation looks kinda weird huh? Let me explain. It was Saturday, and it was pouring rain and thunder storming. We had finished our homework and Beck was at work. So we decided to have a movie day, my choice.

I chose 'Finding Nemo' obviously. Jade is hating it.

"Just keep swimming." I sing-songed

A pillow hit the side of my head.

I turned to Jade, who had a sort of evil smile on her face.

"Hi." She laughed.

"It's on!" I declared and hit her back.

Before you knew it we were having a full-out pillow fight. Running around the RV and being totally immature, forgetting about everything that has happened to us in the past few months. All of a sudden, Jade stopped and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't say a word, just walked over to the couch and sat down. But after a while, a grin spread across her face.

"Come here." She said

I just stared at here.

"Come her!" she repeated. She was very anxious.

I walked over to her. She grabbed my hand and pressed it to her stomach.

"What?" I asked

"Just wait for it." She told me.

And then I felt it. The tiniest kick, but I felt it.

"He's kicking!" she exclaimed. "He's never kicked before!"

"He? You think it's a boy?"

"I know it's a boy." She stated. "So does Beck."

"I think it's a girl." I told her.

"We'll just have to wait and see then." She laughed.

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry. Swamped with homework.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Ruby's POV_

"JADE I'M HOME!" I yelled as I walked into the RV.

"RUBY I'MRIGHT HERE!" she yelled from the couch.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine." She laughed.

I threw my backpack on my "bed". It had been a long day today. Guess who showed up at the pet store today? Yep. Dad. Jenny, my boss, had to sneak me out the back before he saw me. I don't even know why he was there. He doesn't have any pets. But my day is about to get a lot better.

I walked over to Jade, who was doing homework, and started rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Okay first of all. The appointment is at 7:30. It's only 5:15. Second, we can't go anywhere without Beck, he's the baby's father you know. And thirdly, take your shoes off I just vacuumed." She said without looking up.

I groaned.

Jade's 20 week appointment was today. That means we get to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl!

I flung myself down on my couch/bed and my backpack fell off, spilling the contents out onto the floor. The purple envelope I had been storing in there caught my eye.

"Uh Jade? Can I go for a bike ride?" I asked.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Liar." She smirked.

"Please I'll do it when I get back!"

She looked at the clock.

"Okay fine." She sighed "Be back by 6. And be careful!"

"Thanks!" I said, grabbed my backpack, and flew out the door.

I don't have my own bike. That's back at dad's house. But Beck lets me use his old one.

I rode down the driveway and headed out of the subdivision.

* * *

"Hello!" a woman greeted me as I entered the bank "How may I help you?"

"Um I need to cash some checks." I said.

"Well come on over!"

This lady was way too perky.

I handed her my paychecks and she gave me a strange look. But she still cashed them. As she was about to hand me the envelope of cash, I stopped her.

"Uh can you put that on a Visa giftcard please?"

"Sure" she said giving me another strange look.

She handed me the card.

I thanked her and went to my bike so I could go home.

* * *

An hour and a half later Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, and I were all crowded into the exam room at Jade's OBGYN.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"YES!" All 7 of us said in unison.

"Well okay then."

She moved the wand around on Jade's stomach for a while until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah ok here we are." She said

"It looks like the baby is a-..."

* * *

**Okay don't hate me! I have a legit reason for making this chapter a cliff hanger.  
I went back through your comments and counted up how many people wanted a boy or a girl. It was a tie. So, this is your last chance to put your vote in. Gender will be revealed tomorrow (homework pending, but more than likely) based on your comments tonight.**

**Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Ruby's POV_

"It looks like the baby is a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Wow." Beck and Jade said in unison.

Man, they must've really thought it was a boy.

"Are you guys not happy?" I asked curiously.

"I'm ecstatic." Jade breathed "I just can't believe it. I'm going to have a daughter!"

"And I am going to be extremely out numbered." Beck laughed.

Okay, that's really funny. Beck in a house of women. Poor guy.

"We can go shopping for her now!" Cat said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Cat let it sink in." tori scolded.

"Sorry!" Cat apologized.

"It's okay." Beck said.

"But when CAN we go shopping?" I asked.

Jade laughed.

"Patience child."

* * *

Later that night, after they thought I was asleep, Beck and Jade started talking about expenses and all that crap.

"There's not nearly enough for a house AND baby stuff." Beck sighed.

I couldn't take it anymore, I sat up..

"I'm not a little kid you know."

"What?" Jade seemed confused "Go back to sleep kiddo."

"No." I said firmly.

I pulled my backpack out from under my couch and took the visa giftcard out.

"Here." I handed it to Beck.

"What's this?" he asked

"It's a visa giftcard with $410 loaded onto it. For the baby stuff." I said flatly.

"Holy shit Ruby! Where did you get that kind of money?" Jade asked

"I got a job."

"You got a _WHAT?_"

"A job." I said.

"Oh Ruby. You didn't have to do that." Jade sighed.

"Yes I did. Look now you have baby money and house money. Everybody wins."

Jade was giving me a disapproving look.

"I've been going there after school, not drama club. And DO NOT tell me to quit. We still need money."

She opened her mouth to protest, Beck stopped her.

"You can keep working until the baby is born. Then you'll stay home and help Jade afterschool. Deal?" he said .

"Deal." I grinned.

* * *

**So you guys picked girl! Sorry to those who wanted a boy, but majority rules! Names anybody? I take each one into consideration! **

**Review!**

**P.S. no update on Saturday, I have another recital. **


	13. Chapter 13

_Ruby's POV_

"Come on guys hurry up!" I yelled from the doors.

"Ruby! Stop walking so fast!" Jade complained.

Her, Tori and Cat were still at the car.

We were at 'Babies R Us' baby shopping. I was so excited. I had to practically drag Jade out the door this morning.

"What are we going to look for first?" Tori asked.

"Crib?" Jade shrugged.

"Yay! Cribs!" Cat cheered.

We walked to the beds section.

"Okay. What color?"

"Um." Jade thought "I'm not sure. The crib needs to match the room."

"What color is the room gonna be?" I asked her.

"Not sure." She said "I want it to be girly enough, but not pink, like you suggested."

I blushed, I told her to paint the room hot pink.

"What about purple and green?" Tori suggested.

"That sounds really cute!" Cat bounced up and down.

"It does." Jade agreed.

"So her theme is purple and green?"

"I guess so." Jade smiled.

* * *

"RUBY GET OUT OF THE CART BEFORE YOU GET HURT! WE DON'T HAVE MONEY FOR A HOSPITAL BILL!" Jade yelled.

I hung my head and climbed out of the cart Cat had been pushing me around the store in.

We were waiting for a worker to bring the dresser out, and we had been here literally all day. Seriously we came at 10 and right now it was about 4:45.

Once we get the dresser, we'll have everything we need. I must say, this baby will have the cutest room ever once we're finished with it.

Her furniture all was white, including the rocking chair, and the bedding was purple and green. (Of course). Jade agreed to paint the walls a light purple as well.

That's not all we bought though. We also got a diaper bag, car seat, a variety of blankets and bottles, pacifiers, a stroller, and a bunch of clothes! Including an "I love my aunt" outfit I made Jade buy.

"Ruby, will you call Beck and ask him to bring the truck here?" Jade asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"Uh sure. Why?"

"There's no way this stuff is gonna all fit in my car." She laughed.

"We could try!" I suggested.

"Ruby."

"I'll call Beck."

* * *

_Jade's POV_

Beck and I were lying in bed that night staring at the pile of baby stuff in the corner.

"We really need to get started on finding a house ." I sighed.

"I know." He said. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"We have 4 months 'till our little girl comes." He stated "We should've started weeks ago."

"Okay."

Looks like we're going house hunting.

* * *

**Alright, kinda short, Ik. But the guy I like asked me out tonight and I need to start getting ready.**

**Now about the chapter, if you would like to see what Jade, Cat, Tori, and Ruby picked out for the baby, PM me and let me know. Then, I'll send you the links since I can't post them on the story for some reason. Sound good?**

**Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Jade's POV_

"Are we there yet?" Ruby whined from the backseat.

"Ruby are you serious? We're still sitting in the driveway." I said.

"Sorry I'm just not looking forward to this." She complained.

We were going to look for houses today, and let's just say Ruby was less than thrilled.

"Come on Ruby it'll be fun!" Beck offered.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"See what happens when you let her stay up and watch movies all night?" I told him.

"She's a teenager, let her live a little bit." He laughed.

We started off towards the first house, yes house. Beck and I decided that an apartment or even a condo would be kinda cramped with us and 2 growing kids living in it. (Even though Ruby insists she's not a kid). Anyway, the first house was okay, but it only had 2 bedrooms, which meant someone was going to have to sleep in the basement.

At the second house I wouldn't even let Beck and Ruby get out of the car. It was pink. Enough said.

The third house is out as well. Carpet was water damaged, the ceiling was leaking, and there was mold on all the walls. The realtor called it a 'fixer upper'. We don't have money for that. And even if we did, it wouldn't be done in time for the baby, and there was no way I would bring her in there.

So going into the fourth house, I wasn't too optimistic.

We pulled up and from the outside, it didn't look half bad. A spilt level, with white siding and black shutters. We could live here. Maybe.

"Looks okay?" Beck said.

I nodded.

"It's 3 bedrooms, 2 ½ bedrooms." The realtor said.

"Hm okay."

We walked through the house stopping in each room. And I must say, not as much of a train wreck as I originally thought.

The kitchen was small, but not terrible, we could work with it. It opened into the dining/living room. The basement was really open; we could totally make an entertainment room down there. The bedrooms were upstairs. They were a decent size. There was a master bedroom for me and Beck, and 2 smaller ones for Ruby and the baby.

"I really like this house." I admitted to Beck.

"Me too." He said "Do you wanna put an offer in?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Ruby's POV_

"Stop moving Ruby!" Jade ordered "You're gonna make me mess up!"

She was doing my make up for the showcase tonight.

Yes, after much persuasion from Talia, I decided to do it.

I'm going to sing.

I seriously sat for days trying to pick the right song. I asked everybody for their input, even Jade's friends.

I'm wearing a hot pink long sleeved shirt with a grey vest, skinny jeans that were the same color grey, black chuck taylors, and my hair is curled.

And oh ya! Beck and Jade got the house! We can move in next week! I'm finally gonna have my own room.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Talia asked.

"Hell ya." I responded.

I was up next and I was literally shaking. From where I was standing, I could see Jade sitting in the audience, front and center. She obviously wasn't performing tonight, which really sucks since it's her senior year and everything. Beck was doing a memoir or something, I don't know, but he's backstage getting ready.

The person in front of me finished. I'm up.

I walk out on the stage clutching the microphone, I see Jade give me thumbs up. The music starts, I open my mouth and begin to sing:

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be  
Ah let it be, yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music,  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Yeah let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
Oh there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
Oh there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Ah let it be, yeah let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

I smile.

The crowd begins to cheer.

* * *

"Thank you!" I say to Talia's mom when she drops me off at the RV that night. Beck and Jade went out to dinner but I just wanted to go home and shower. I open the door and walk in, there are boxes all over, we _are_ in the process of moving. Something seems wrong though.

"Hello Ruby."

I was right.

"Who's there?" I ask worriedly.

The lights flick on.

"Don't be scared. It's just me." Dad says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

I reach into my pocket and dial Jade on my phone without him seeing.

"I was hoping to find Jade." He says.

"Ya well she's not here so you can leave now." I snap.

"Your just like your sister." He scoffs.

"I happen to love my sister."

"Really?" he laughs. "You love that slut?"

"Don't call her that!" I defend.

"Don't deny it Ruby. She's pregnant at 17." He tells me.

I ignore him. I love Jade just the same.

"Look. Come back with me. It's better for everyone." He says.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" I yell at him.

"Fine. Be that way." He says with a sick twisted grin on his face.

What's he doing? He pulls something out of his coat and thrusts it at me. There's a sharp pain in my lower abdomen and my hand flies there out of instinct. Dad runs out of the RV and I feel warm liquid all over my hand.

"HELP!" I scream "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Will Beck and Jade get to Ruby in time? Will their dad ever be caught?**

**Anyway…baby names? I'm still open to options. **

**Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

_Jade's POV_

"Beck can you drive any faster?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want to get arrested."

"She's probably bleeding to death!"

"Jade, hun, calm down. We'll be home soon okay?"

I sighed. I'm scared out of my mind. I heard my dad through Ruby's phone call, he could've killed her, I don't know, I wasn't there. I hate myself for not being there. Maybe I could've done something.

Beck pulls into the driveway and I hop out before the car is even off. I run (well waddle I guess) into the RV to my baby sister lying in the ground covered in blood clutching her side.

"Ruby."

"Jade. Help."

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. I have no idea where I am. Wait, this looks like the hospital. When I sit up, my stomach starts to kill, so I lie back down.

"Oh thank god." Jade sighs.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"Dad….dad stabbed you."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Ruby. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She says.

"Jade.."

"No, I shouldn't have let you go home alone."

"It's not your fault I should've ran out"

There was a long pause.

"It's not anybody's fault." I whispered.

"I heard what he said to you….about me." Jade confessed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it."

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I've never heard it before." she says.

Another long pause.

"Hey." She smiles "You were amazing tonight."

"Thanks." I manage to say.

"Seriously Ruby. You're really talented. You should be proud."

"I learned from the best." I say.

She smiles again.

* * *

**So for those of you who have been following my stories for a few months, you might recall me mentioning a knee injury. Well, that injury is flaring up again. So if I miss an update, please don't be upset, I'll try to keep the update as consistent as possible. **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Ruby's POV_

"Beck put my down. I can walk." I complain.

"Nope." He shakes his head.

He was trying to carry me from the car to the RV, but the doctor said I'm fine to walk.

"Ruby stop complaining or no school tomorrow." Jade says, opening the door for Beck.

He carries me in and places me on Jade's and his bed.

"No put me on my bed!" I say.

"I'm sleeping on your bed until you get your stiches out," he tells me "You're sleeping here with Jade."

God they're so over protective. At least I know they'll be good parents. And the thought of Beck sleeping under my hot pink blankets does slightly amuse me.

* * *

_1 week later…_

"Is this going to hurt?" I ask.

"It shouldn't." the doctor says.

"Ruby. Stop asking questions. Let the man do his job." Jade snaps.

Pregnancy hormones.

"Ready?"

"Okay." I say.

He cleans the cut off and begins to remove my stiches. It doesn't hurt that much….but it does a little. Lots of tugging on a sore spot I guess. I can feel them as they come out one by one. 1…2...3...4...5...6...7.

"Done." He says.

Thank god. Doctors freak me out.

"I'm going to re-bandage it." He tells Jade. She nods her head. "Have her wear it all the time, unless she's showering, for another week or so. Make sure you keep it clean."

"Is she cleared for all activities?"

"It depends. What do you have in mind?"

"Well…." Jade begins "We're moving in a few days, can she help? Like move furniture and boxes?"

"I suppose." He sighs. "But if it hurts at all or you feel faint, take a break. Okay?"

I nod.

"Well, looks like we're done then." He says, and exits the room.

"You want ice cream or jet vroom?"

"What?"

"Do you want ice cream or jet vroom?" Jade repeats.

"Ice cream!" I exclaim and jump out.

"Okay be careful!" she tells me worriedly. "Let's go get ice cream."

* * *

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Ruby's POV_

"Ruby hurry up you're going to be late!" Jade yells.

"Why do I have to go to school today but you, Beck, and all your friends get to stay home?" I whine.

"It's senior ditch day and we need to start moving stuff." She laughs.

I roll my eyes.

I want to help move too! Especially into my own new room.

* * *

Later that day, Beck picked me up from school and said there was a surprise for me at the new house.

I wonder what it is?

When we pulled in the driveway I hopped out of the car before the engine was even off, I ran straight up the front walk straight through the door, which was propped open.

"How was school?" Jade asked.

"Uh fine?" I say.

"Your surprise is up in your room." She smiles, knowing that's what I was looking for.

I pound up the stairs and go to the door with the piece of paper that had "Ruby's Room" written on it, my temporary room sign I put there yesterday.

I open the door to a fully decorated bedroom! It has electric blue walls with white furniture. There' a twin bed against the same wall as the door and the bedspread is white with light pink, pink, read, light green, yellow, and the same electric blue that's on my wall, horizontal stripes. The nightstand even has a hot pink peardock for my phone and pearpod! And I have a desk!

"Do you like it?"

I spin around and see Beck and Jade standing in the, _my_, doorway. I smile and run to them and pull them both into a tight hug.

"Thank you." I say.

"I think that's a yes." Beck says to Jade.

She laughs.

"It's awesome!" I exclaim. "Thank you!"

"We're glad you like it." Jade ruffles my hair.

"No posters or anything on the walls for 2 weeks though okay? That's how long it takes for the paint to fully dry." Beck warns.

I nod. No way I'm gonna mess that room up.

"You wanna help the guys paint or some downstairs and help Tori, Cat and I put baby furniture together?" Jade offers.

"You guys." I tell her.

No way I'm getting paint all over my clothes.

I follow Jade into the living room and see that the guys are currently painting the baby's room light purple and that Beck and Jade's room is a tannish beige color.

"Cat don't do that!" Tori warns.

"Cat. Get out of the crib. You're gonna break it." Jade says annoyed.

"Kay Kay!" Cat exclaims .

This was going to be a long day wasn't it?

* * *

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Ruby's POV _

"Jade?"

"What?"

"Have you and Beck decided what you're naming the baby yet?"

She stops making dinner and sighs.

"No."

"Can I fire off names at you? I'm bored." I ask.

"Why not." She sighs.

"Okay." I begin. "What about Amber or something like our names?"

"No." she says solemnly

"No?"

"You heard me."

"Why not? That'd be cute."

"Do you know who's idea it was to name us after gems?" She asks seriously.

"Mom and Dad's?" I guess.

"It was Dad's. There is no way my child is having any connection with him." She snaps.

Somebody's in a mood.

"Alright….." I think. "What kind of name are you guys looking for?"

"Something older and cute. Like Charlotte and Sophia. Something like that."

I start thinking, an older name, that's also cute.

"Olivia?" I try.

"Olivia Oliver? Ruby that's like the same name twice."

Jeez.

"Isabella? Abigail? Mia? Chloe? Madison? Leah? Claire? Oh Victoria's cute!"

"What's Tori's real name?" she asks me

"Right."

"We'll think of something." She says, but she doesn't seem convinced.

* * *

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Jade's POV_

It's 2:09 am but I'm still awake. I'm not asleep. Why am I not asleep? Oh ya, I have the karate kid living in my abdomen.

She still doesn't have a name.

She needs a name.

I need to wake Beck up.

We need to talk about this.

Just as I'm about to shake him awake, something else beats me to it.

Ruby's scream.

I'm up out of bed and in her room before he even figures out what's going on.

She's lying in her bed, crying and shaking.

"Ruby! Ruby what's wrong?"

"Dad….dad was here in the house and he….he got you…and Beck…..and the baby…and he tried to take me…."

"Shhhhh Ruby it's okay." I say and pull her into a hug.

The light flips on and Beck is standing in the doorway. He's keeping his distance, smart boy. But Ruby is still sobbing.

"Ruby. It's okay. I'm here, Beck's here, we're both fine, the baby's fine. Dad doesn't even know we're here." I assure her.

She nods. I can tell she's still uncomfortable.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Once we finally get Ruby to fall asleep again, Beck and I head back to bed. I climb in but he's still standing at the doorway.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Maybe we should call the police." He says.

"I'm not calling the police because Ruby had a nightmare." I tell him and lay down.

"Think about it though. All the stuff your dad has done. He's hit both of you multiple times, he broke into the RV, he stabbed Ruby, she's scared to death. Who knows what he's gonna try next. He might come after the baby next, Jade. Seriously."

"I didn't think you cared that much." I admit.

He comes and sits next to me and puts a hand on my belly.

"My 3 favorite girls are in danger. How can I not care?"

I smile.

"Please just talk to Mr. Vega or something." he pleads.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay."

"Well that was easier than I thought." He says and crawls into bed next to me.

"Ya well."

"I love you." He tells me and gives me a kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Guys guess what? This is offically the longest story I've ever written.**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Jade's POV_

I have so many issues in my life right now.

I can't let my 14 year old sister go anywhere by herself anymore, except work where she's supervised.

I'm 7 ½ months pregnant with a baby girl who still doesn't have a name.

And my deranged father is on the loose.

On a somewhat positive note however, Beck and I are on our way to Tori's house to meet with Officer Vega. Maybe they can finally lock the guy up for good.

We get there and Beck rings the bell.

"COMING!" we hear Tori yell from inside. "Oh hey guys, come on in. DAD THEY'RE HERE!"

Mr. Vega comes downstairs.

"Hi Beck. Hi Jade." He greets us.

"Well see you later guys." Tori says and starts to walk away.

"Oh no you're staying right here." I tell her and pull her down onto the couch next to me.

"Okay then. Tori says there's something you two need to talk to me about?" Mr. Vega asks

I nod.

Beck nudges me.

I stare at him.

"He can't help if you don't explain." He whispers in my ear.

I sigh. I start to let it all out. I start at the very beginning, when Ruby and I first went to live with him. How he used to be fine, the fun dad that every kid wanted. Movies, amusement parks, staying up all night on weekends, bowling, roller skating all that crap. Then his job started to stress him out and he started drinking.

It began with the little stuff, forgetting to make us dinner or pack our lunches, and it started to progressively get worse. Yelling at me for things I didn't do, or shouldn't have to do at age 13 or 14. When the yelling stopped scaring me, he started hitting me, and rather hard too. He'd kick and punch and slap and bite. I swear one time he almost raped me.

As Ruby got older, he started taking it out on her too. I'd come home from school every day to see a new bruise or a black eye or bloody nose or worse sometimes. I can remember her having to sleep in my bed with me at night because her nightmares, which seem to be making a recent reoccurrence, were so bad.

By the time I got to going to live with Beck, I was sobbing and he had to finish for me. I guess I just had to relive too many bad memories.

"Well that's certainly a deep story, Jade." Mr. Vega says once we've finished.

"Ya." I choke.

"I can promise you we'll to everything in our power to find your father and bring him to justice. I'll also do a background check on him to see if this is a reoccurring situation for him. No child should have to go through what you and Ruby have." He assures me.

He also gives me his personal and work number in case we have any problems, and leaves to call someone at his office.

I did it. They're gonna find my dad and give him what he deserves.

"You okay?" Tori asks.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Did you guys think of a name for the baby yet?"

I smile.

"No. I wish."

"I'm sorry." She says.

"I'm sorry for you. Once we decide were keeping it a secret until she's born." I smirk.

"Ruby will tell me." Tori bluffs.

"We're not telling Ruby either." Beck laughs.

"You're kidding right?"

Beck and I exchange a glance.

"NOPE!" we say in perfect unison.

* * *

**Double updates today because I love y'all so much:)! Seriously, this is my most successful story yet! And it wouldn't even be possible without you guys! Please continue to support me! It makes me feel so awesome that people like what I'm writing!**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Ruby's POV_

"Ruby." Beck whispers. "Ruuuuby."

I swat him away.

"10 more minutes." I beg.

"Ya you said that 10 minutes ago." He laughs "Come on kiddo get up."

"No."

"Come on. You said you'd help me make breakfast for Jade today."

I sigh. I DID say I'd help. And it IS Jade's birthday. I guess I kinda have to get up huh?

I drag myself out of bed and Beck goes downstairs, quickly, I pull on a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie and follow him.

"Get the pancake mix out." He says

"What's the magic word?" I ask.

"Ruby."

"Fine."

I go to get the mix out of the pantry, but it's not there.

"Uh, do we even have any?"

"Of course we do." He assumes and comes to look.

"Okay maybe not." He says after searching around for a few minutes.

"Well now what?"

"We make them from scratch?" he shrugs.

Well it's better than nothing I guess. I get on a stool and pull down a recipe book from one of the cabinets and hand it to him. He flips through until he finds one for pancakes.

"Alright. We need 2 ½ cups of milk, 1 stick of butter, 2 eggs. You get those and I'll get the dry stuff." He orders.

"Kay!" I agree and run to the fridge and start piling stuff into my arms.

I shut the door with my foot and set everything down on the counter, the gallon of milk, the stick of butter, and the eggs.

I turn around to help Beck and the eggs roll off the counter and splatter all over the floor.

Note to self: always put those in a bowl.

Beck laughs, he says we'll clean it up later.

I start measuring the ingredients and he mixes them together, until the doorbell rings and he runs to open it before whoever it can ring again and wake Jade up.

It's Cat and Robbie.

"Hey there!" Cat exclaims as she runs into the kitchen. "Ohhhhhhh pancakes? I wanna help!"

"Maybe that's not such a great ide-" I start but she's already grabbed the hand mixer from me, did I mention it's still on?

Pancake batter goes everywhere, and I mean literally everywhere. Cat is still trying to take the mixer too. Robbie runs in and unplugs it and begins to scold Cat. Beck looks at me and laughs, I'm covered in pancake and there's egg yolk all over my socks.

"Hey guys were he- what happened?" Tori shrieks when she enters.

"We were making pancakes for Jade." Cat smiles.

Tori nods but she doesn't seem to believe Cat entirely.

"Aw Ruby you're all messy."

"Ya I noticed." I say sarcastically.

"Why don't you go take a shower while Andre and I help these guys out?" she suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea." I admit and run, quietly, upstairs.

* * *

When I get out of the shower, the living room is totally decorated. There's presents and happy birthday stuff everywhere.

"What do you think?" Beck asks as he's setting the table.

"It looks awesome!"

"Cool. You want to go wake her up?"

I go to Beck and Jade's room and peek through the door that is open slightly, she's still asleep. I have no idea how she slept through all of that, but she did. Now how should I go about this? Oh I know!

Channeling my inner little sister, I burst through the door and start jumping on the bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!" I yell.

I have never heard her scream so loud.

I collapse on the bed and start laughing.

"RUBY!" she smacks me "OH MY GOD!"

"Hey, there are people downstairs come on!" I laugh hand drag her downstairs.

They all yell 'Happy Birthday' in unison. She smiles and hugs them all. We have breakfast. You know the whole thing.

By the time we get to presents, she's absolutely exhausted, but I convince her to stay up because I know Beck has one more thing planned.

When all the wrapping paper is torn up and laying at our feet and Jade is admiring all her gifts, Beck stands up.

"There's one more thing." He announces.

"What?" she asks.

"Jade. We've been dating since freshman year."

"I know that."

"These have been the best four years of my life, Jade, and I owe it all to you."

She looks confused.

"And now you're giving me one of the best gifts in the world, our little baby girl." He smiles and kisses her stomach.

"Where are you going with this?" she asks.

"Just listen to him." I say.

She turns back to Beck.

"Jade West I love you and our baby girl more than anything in the world….."

"Hey!"

"Sorry I love you, Ruby, and our baby girl more than anything in the world…"

That's better.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box, and gets down on one knee. Jade gasps.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she shrieks and falls into him.

He slides the ring on her finger and they kiss.

"Let's do it soon." He says

"Like before the baby soon?" she asks

He nods.

"Well…..that's like really soon….Okay!"

"So we have less than a month to plan a wedding?" Cat asks, motioning to her and Tori.

Jade nods.

Cat and Tori exchange a glance. They get up an grab Jade by her elbows.

"Come on." Tori says

"Uh where are we going?"

"You need something presentable to get married in." Cat says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ruby come with us!" Jade says.

And we're out the door.

* * *

**OMG they're getting married! Who's excited?**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Ruby's POV_

"Jade you've tried on all the white dresses here." Tori complains.

"But I don't like any of them!" Jade yells from the dressing room.

We knew getting a real wedding dress was out of the question for a few reasons. One, Jade is 8 months pregnant, it just wasn't gonna happen. Two, even if she did find one that not only fit but that she liked, it wouldn't be ready in time. And three, wedding dresses are expensive! So we were at a maternity store looking at all the white dresses. Did I mention this is the 3rd store we've been to today?

"Jade there's no more." I sigh

"Well then." She says and comes out of the dressing room wearing normal clothes again. "Next store."

"You're kidding right?" Tori asks following her out of the store, me and Cat following closely behind.

"She's getting excited about shopping for something other than black. Go with it." I say.

* * *

"How many more do you have in there Jadey?" Cat whines.

"Just one." She replies.

I sigh. She probably won't like this one either and we'll have to go to yet another store.

"Oh I like this one."

Well that's a refreshing change of pace.

"What do you guys think?" she asks.

It's a pretty dress! The top is fitted but once it hits her belly it flows. It's plain and simple, which is what I personally think makes it so pretty.

"I LIKE IT!" Cat exclaims.

"Me too." Tori says.

"Ruby?" Jade asks.

"You look beautiful." I smile.

She smiles too.

"Are you gonna get it?"

"Do you guys think I should?"

"YES!" the three of us say in unison.

"Okay." She goes back in the dressing room to change.

"Tori? Can we go get _our_ dresses now?"

We're the bridesmaids.

"More than likely." She smiles and ruffles my hair.

Okay I'm 14, ALMOST 15. I'm too old for her to be doing that. I don't say that though, cause she's kinda the ride home.

* * *

"What color dresses should we look for? And don't say black" I ask Jade.

"Hmmmmm." She sighs. "Blue or purple."

Easy enough.

Cat, Tori, and I disperse through the dress store. It's spring now so it's not exactly easy to find darker colored dresses.

"PRETTY!" Cat cheers after about 30 minutes of searching.

"Let me see Cat." Jade says.

The dress is actually pretty cute. Navy blue and a black ribbon below the chest and everything from the ribbon down is ruffles. Plus there's a black flower on the ribbon too.

"I like it." I voice.

"Me too!" Cat says.

"Where's Tori?"

"Guys what do you think about this one?" Tori says.

She holds up the exact same dress in purple.

"Uh oh!" Cat sighs.

"Well Jade gets the final say." I say "she's the bride."

"Jade likes the blue one." Jade laughs.

"Get the blue ones then." Tori says.

* * *

**Crazy day guys. Sorry if this sucks.**

**Review! **


	24. Chapter 24

_Ruby's POV_

"Ruby." Tori scolds "Sit. Still!"

"Sorry." I say.

She is attempting to do my hair right now, is it my fault that if she pulls on it my head goes with it?

"Ruby please." Jade says from across the room "Not today."

"Sorry." I repeat.

"Hi I'm here! Sorry!" Cat apologizes running into the room.

"Traffic?" I ask

She nods.

"Come do my make up!" Jade orders.

"Kat Kay!"

"Done!" Tori said and turns me towards the mirror to look.

"Thanks Tori."

"Not a problem kiddo."

"Ruby go see if the guys are ready yet." Jade tells me.

"Why me?"

"You're the only one ready."

I groan and walk out of our hotel room we have for the afternoon to get ready in and across the hall to the guys room.

"BECK OPEN THE DOOR!" I yell and pound on the door.

He opens it a few seconds later.

"What?"

"Jade wants to know if you guys are ready yet."

He shakes his head "Not even close."

"Well can you hurry up? We're almost done."

"Ya sure." He says as I turn around to go back to my room "Uh… Hey Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"Do you by chance know how to tie a tie? Or 3 ties for that matter?"

* * *

"Beck, do you take Jade to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Beck grins.

"Jade, do you take Beck to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Beck you may now kiss your bride."

Beck and Jade share a very long, passionate kiss, pretty much forgetting that everybody else is there. It probably would've gone on longer had Andre not cleared his throat and pulled them back into reality.

Both of them blush beet red.

"Sorry" Jade says.

We just laugh.

* * *

"Come on Ruby let's go." Beck calls from the car.

We're getting ready to pull out of the parking lot of the court house and return home, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie have already left.

"Okay I'm coming!" I yell and run to get in the car.

"Are you ready Mrs. Oliver?" Beck asks Jade.

"You bet Mr. Oliver." She responds and kisses him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I say from the backseat.

"Oh grow up Ruby." Jade snaps.

I stick my tongue out at her. She sticks hers out at me.

"Okay girls settle down." Beck laughs.

"She started it." Jade claims.

He laughs. That's the last sound anybody makes for a while. Until about 20 minutes later when he looks over to check on Jade.

"Babe. I told you to go to the bathroom before we left."

"I did." She tells him. She sounds scared too,

Uh oh.

"Beck I think my water just broke."

* * *

**The baby's coming! Ahhhhh!**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Ruby's POV _

"Oh shit." Beck says and steps on the gas.

"Okay it's not gonna help anything if you get us killed, Beck." Jade tells him.

"We're 10 minutes away from the house. Can you make it that long so we can get the bag?"

"Yes." She says calmly.

Beck pulls into the driveway and hands me the keys so I can run in and grab their bag. I take it from their room and get the phone chargers too. I run back to the car and toss the keys back. Jade is calling cat and Tori and we're off to the hospital.

* * *

"You need anything?" I ask Jade as I hold her hand through a contraction.

"Nope." She breathes.

Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Beck all left to get food. I opted to stay here so Jade wasn't alone. Plus I didn't think they'd take me anyway.

Jade is currently 7 centimeters and I hope for her sake Beck and the others get back soon. As if on cue, a very excited red head bounces into the room holding an Inside-Out Burger cup.

"Hi Jadey! Hi Ruby!" she almost screams.

"Shhhh Cat. Hospital." Robbie warns her.

"Sorry." She laughs.

"Did you guys give her caffeine?" Jade asks.

Nobody says anything and it's almost deadly silent.

"I thought so." She sighs.

The next few hours consists of the girls playing board games and such while the guys undivided attention is given to some major sporting event. The only thing that turns them away is when the nurse comes in to check on Jade and says it's time for her to start pushing and goes to get the doctor.

"Okay. If you're not the baby's father or godmother, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to go wait in the waiting room." The doctor says when he enters.

"Come on Ruby." Tori calls to me.

"Hang on a sec."

I run over to my sister and engulf her in a giant hug.

"Do good." I tell her.

"Okay." She says hoarsely.

I hug her again and join Tori as she exits the room.

The next time I see my big sister, she's going to me a mommy. And I'm going to be an aunt.

* * *

I'm pacing back and forth in the waiting room. We were kicked out of Jade's room 20 minutes ago. Shouldn't someone have come to tell us about the baby already.

I hear a baby's cry. I stop and turn my head in its direction. A man comes out of one of the rooms, but it's not Beck. He walks over to the other family and exclaims "It's a boy!" I'm so jealous right now.

"Ruby. Pacing won't help." Tori tells me.

"She's right." Andre agrees.

"I'm just nervous." I say.

"Well it's understandable." Robbie laughs.

"Robbie stop it's not funny." Tori scolds.

He begins to fight back, but a baby's cry stops him. All 4 heads turn in unison to face Jade's door. About 6 or 7 minutes later Beck emerges from it, an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"Guys. Come here." He whispers. "There's someone I want you to meet."

I charge ahead of the other 3 and almost run into my brother-in-law.

"Slow down kiddo she's not going anywhere."

He leads me into the room which reveals Jade sitting in bed holding a baby wrapped up in a little pink blanket.

"Jade!" I whisper yell and run over to her bedside.

"Hi kiddo." She laughs

She turns the baby toward me so I can see. She has Jade's light brown hair and pale white skin, but Beck's nose.

"She's so cute." I smile. "What's her name?"

Jade looks at Beck for assurance, making sure that they both agree on the name. He nods.

"Ruby, Tori, Andre, Robbie, meet Sophie Marie Oliver."

Sophie. My niece's name is Sophie. An adorable name for an adorable baby.

Upon hearing her name, baby Sophie begins to stir in her mommy's arms, and she opens her eyes for the first time. They're blue, just like Jade's.

"Hey daddy look. Her eyes are open." She says.

"Awww look at those big beautiful blue eyes." He coos.

"Hey babe guess what?"

"What?"

"She looks more like me than you." Jade smiles.

Everybody in the room, including the nurses, burst into laughter.

"You're hilarious." Beck says.

* * *

**You guys like the name? I thought it was cute. Let me know what you think. **

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay let's clear something up. There was another family in the waiting room with Ruby, Tori, Andre, and Robbie. They're the ones who had the boy. Not Jade. She had Sophie. Sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"Hi Sophie." I coo to the little baby in my arms.

She yawns.

Aw. That's adorable.

"I'm Aunt Ruby." I say in a little baby voice.

She's the cutest baby I've ever seen.

"Jade you're never getting her back." Tori laughs looking at me.

"I better get her back." Jade glares at me.

I stick my tongue out at her.

She does the same.

Almost as if she can sense the tension in the room Sophie begins to cry.

"Aw baby don't worry mommy's here." Jade coos as I hand her was back.

She rocks her back and forth for a while and she quiets down.

"You're so good with her." I smile.

She just shrugs.

* * *

_3 nights later…._

_Jade's POV_

"Shhhhhh Sophie baby it's okay." I whisper to the crying baby in my arms.

She's been crying for almost 10 straight minutes and I've tried everything. I fed her, change her, everything!

"Is she okay?" Beck asks from the doorway.

"She's fine." I say "She's just cranky."

He smiles a half smile and holds his arms out.

I hand Sophie to him and he tries rocking her for a little while. She quiets down a little buit, but ot enough to put her back to sleep.

"Go back to bed. I've got this." He says softly and kisses my cheek.

I don't argue.

I'm exhausted.

I slump out of Sophie's room and down the hall. I pass Ruby's room and open the door to check on her. She's fast asleep. How does she not hear Sophie right now? Their rooms are next to each other. Maybe she's just a heavy sleeper.

I go into my room and practically fall into bed, but I don't go to sleep. I look at the clock. 1:46 A.M. I smile Sophie was born at 1:48. 3 days ago at this time I still didn't have a baby.

It's May 19th. Graduation is on the 22nd. Ruby's birthday is June 6th.

It's gonna be a busy few weeks.

At least it's almost summer.

* * *

**Sorry if this sucks. I have a pounding headache. **

**Review! **


	27. Chapter 27

_Ruby's POV_

"IT'S SUMMER!" I scream as I burst through the door after school on the last day.

"Ruby! I just got Sophie to go to sleep! Be. Quiet!" Jade says emerging from the kitchen.

The seniors don't have to take finals so Jade has been home for the past week, and Beck started his summer work schedule. Which I guess is good with Sophie and everything.

"Sorry." I whisper.

She rolls her eyes and walks back into the kitchen.

I follow.

"Whatcha doin?" I ask.

"Making cookies." She says flatly.

"For?"

"Beck."

"Awww." I smile.

"Shut up." She snaps.

I throw my arms and make the "hey I'm innocent" face.

"Whatever. Do you remember the plan for tonight?" she asks.

"You and Beck are leaving at 5:30. I have to get myself and Sophie ready later. Graduation starts at 7:00. The car seat fits in the stroller so if I take that we can put it in the car later when we go out to dinner. I can call if I need anything." I recite, she's told me like 50 thousand times.

"Good."

The baby monitor on the counter starts making noise, implying that Sophie is unhappy. Jade sighs, grabs the monitor and starts upstairs.

"Do you want me to get her?" I call after her.

"No…I've got it."

* * *

I finish my makeup and stare and myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a red cami and a black lace triple tier skirt with black kitten flats and a red bow in my hair. My hair was curled and if you ask me, I don't look half bad.

Now I have to get Sophie ready. Joy.

Don't get me wrong, I love my niece to death, but she's been crying non-stop since Jade left. She really misses mama I guess.

She's laying on my bed on a blanket with pillows on either side of her so she doesn't roll off.

"Hi baby." I coo "You wanna get ready. Then we can go see mommy."

She smiles, even though she probably has no idea what I just said.

I pick her up and walk to the nursery and place her in her crib. She squirms a little bit.

"Just a sec baby. I need to find you something to wear."

Looking around in the closet, I almost decide on the "I love my aunt" shirt. But tonight is about Beck and Jade, so I figured it wasn't that great of an idea.

I pick out a white sun dress with pink, brown and lime green polka dots.

"What do you think baby girl?" I ask holding up the dress so it's in her range of vision.

She smiles.

Okay. I must be doing something right here.

When she's dressed, I add a white headband with a pink flower on it.

"You're gonna be the best dressed baby there." I smile.

Or the only baby there. This should be fun.

* * *

I'm sitting in the back row of the auditorium in case I need to leave with Sophie. Her stroller is in the handicap place next to me. Relax, I got permission from Lane to have it there.

Sophie and I are playing peek-a-boo when someone comes and sits in the chair next to me. It's a guy, about my age. And he's cute!

"Uh hi." He says uneasily, the way most people do when they see one of us with Sophie.

"Hi." I smile.

"Um…is she…yours?" he asks

"No." I say "My sister's."

"Oh." He says, obviously relieved. "Sorry."

"It's cool. Most people ask me that."

He's quiet for a moment.

"So what's her name?"

"This is Sophie." I smile turning her so he can see. "And I'm Ruby."

"Well hello Sophie." He coos playing with her hand "And hello Ruby. I'm Trevor."

"Hi Trevor."

We talk for a minute before the ceremony starts.

He's 15, and is staring here at Hollywood Arts next fall. We'll be in the same grade! His brother is a senior like Beck and Jade, which is why he's here.

We talk through almost the entire ceremony, only stopping to clap when someone we know walks across the stage.

He walks me out when it's over.

"So I'll see you later?" he asks.

I grab a pen from the bottom of the stroller, grab his hand and write my cell number on it.

"Defiantly." I say.

I push the stroller holding a sleeping Sophie over to where Beck and Jade are waiting.

"Who was that?" jade nudges me.

"No one."

"Liar!" she exclaims

"No one!"

"Ruby!"

"You're gonna wake Sophie up."

"Come on don't ignore it." She smiles.

"His name is Trevor. His brother's name is Derek and he just graduated with you guys. Trevor is my age and he's starting here in the fall. He's an actor like Beck and he can apparently sing pretty well." I admit.

"That's so adorable." Jade squeals.

Did I really just say that? Jade? Squeal? No way.

"Where are we going for dinner?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Maestro's" Beck tells me.

"Sweet."

* * *

**So…how's everybody doin? **

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Ruby's POV_

I open my eyes early on Thursday morning. I yawn, roll over and check my phone. I smile when I see the date.

It's June 6th.

Today is my 15th birthday.

I unlock the phone and see I have 3 new texts.

I open the first one:

_From Talia:_

_HAPPY BDAY BFFL! I 3 YOU SO SO MUCH! HAVE A GREAT DAY!_

The second one:

_From Beck:_

_Hey kiddo. Sorry I was gone b4 u woke up 2day, but happy bday! Maybe when I get home we can go for a drive?_

YES! I've been begging him for weeks to let me start driving the car!

I open the third text:

_From Trevor:_

_Hey u. Happy birthday. Have an awesome day. I'll see you later:)_

I smile. He remembered. That's so awesome. I'm about to respond when Jade bursts through my bedroom door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yells and blows a party horn.

"Shut up, Jade! You're gonna wake Sophie up and we're both gonna be pissed!"

"Sophie's. Not. Here." She says and blows the party horn again.

"What?"

"Cat just picked her up." She explains "Today. Is your day."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Like what?"

"Hmmmmm. Well how about mani/pedis, followed by lunch, and a movie sound good to you?"

"Ya!" I exclaim.

"Good." She laughs "Now get dressed."

* * *

"Okay now slowly step on the break." Beck explains as I pull his truck into the garage.

I do as he says and bring the car to a stop. Not bad if I do say so myself.

"Perfect." He says and gives me a high five.

I turn the ignition off and hand him the keys. We walk into the house to see a few presents and a cake with lime green frosting and blue piping that reads "HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY RUBY" but no one is around.

"Where is everybody?" I ask Beck.

"SURPRISE!" everybody yells

I whip around to see some of my friends along with Beck and Jade's standing in the living room.

A grin spreads across my face.

"Happy birthday kid." Jade says as she and Beck wrap their arms around me in a hug.

"Thanks guys." I whisper "You're the best."

* * *

**Okay. Sorry this is short and not that great. I'm slammed with homework. And you guys needed something today! Anyway, for those of you asking about Jade and Ruby's dad. He's coming back. Don't you worry. But remember he's hiding from the police right now. But when he does come back, things are gonna be intense!**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay so this 1 is gonna b SHORTER than normal. Sorry, just really busy, but this chapter will b HUGE plot wise!**

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

Summer in L.A. can be described in one word.

HOT.

Jade, Sophie and I are spending the day inside.

Jade is watching TV, and I'm playing with Sophie.

"Playing" pretty much consists of shaking rattles and waiting for her to smile.

What can I say? 5 week old babies don't do much.

"You hungry?" Jade asks.

"Kinda."

"kay. Mac-n-cheese?"

"Okay!" I exclaim.

"I figured." She laughs and gets up to walk to the kitchen.

Out of nowhere, the front door falls in.

"Falls" is the wrong word.

Someone kicked it in.

Jada and I both scream, and I'm surprised Sophie doesn't start crying.

Dad is standing in the doorway.

Holding a gun.

Shit.

"Hey girls." He smiles.

That man makes me sick.

"What do you want?" Jade manages to get out.

He smiles and motions for someone to enter.

A blonde woman I've never seen before appears at the door.

"Girls. This is Trixi. My wife, Your new mother."

We're stunned.

"Is that her?" Trxi gasps.

Uh oh. She's looking at Sophie.

"What the hell?" Jade says.

Dad points the gun at her.

Her hands fly up to show she's innocent.

It doesn't work.

Dad pulls the trigger.

He hits her in the arm.

She screams and collapses to the floor.

I want to cry. I can't cry though. I can't show fear.

"Hello there little baby." Trixi says as she picks Sophie up.

"Trixi and I both want kids bad, Ruby." Dad explains "But she is unable to have children."

I give him a confused look.

"You and Amber are coming to live with us"

"Who's Amber?"

I am so confused.

He motions to Sophie.

"That's Sophie." I say simply.

"No. That's Amber. Your baby sister. Understand?" he asks and points the gun at me.

"I understand." I nod.

He lowers the gun.

"Good. Now let's go." He smirks at points out the door.

I follow him outside and Trixi follows me. Dad opens the door of his car and shoves me in the backseat. Trixi puts Sophie in the carseat next to me. I don't care what they say.

Sophie is my niece, not my sister.

I hear sirens, one of the neighbors must've called the police.

Dad hears them too, and steps on the gas.

* * *

**What'd ya think?**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

_Ruby's POV_

"Shhhhh Amber please quiet down." Trixi begs Sophie.

Sophie hasn't stopped crying for the past hour and a half. It's almost unbearable. It's killing me.

"Would you shut her up?" Dad yells.

"I'm trying!" Trixi yells back.

I can't take it anymore. I get up and run to the room I share with Sophie in this small apartment.

"Oh and just where do you think you're going?" Dad asks.

He's drunk. So so drunk.

"Away from you!" I spit.

That was stupid. I shouldn't have said that. Here it comes:

He slaps me hard across the face.

"JACK!" Trixi shrieks.

"Watch it or you're next." He threatens "AND SHUT THAT KID UP!"

"Stop it! You're scaring her!" Trixi whisper-yells.

"That's not why she's crying." I say flatly.

"What?" Trixi and Dad say at the same time.

"Don't you see? She wants _Jade_." I tell them. "She wants her _mom_!"

Another slap across the face from dad.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER AND I LIKE THAT!"

"SHE'S NOT MY MOM! AND I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY DAD!"

I'm not making the best decisions today, because that comment earned me a punch in the stomach.

Jade? Beck? Where are you?

* * *

I'm lying in bed that night clutching my stomach. It kills. Plus Sophie is screaming her head off.

Dad got mad that she was crying all night and smashed the baby monitor to pieces last night. So there's no way they can hear her when she cries.

I can't take it anymore. They're not coming for her.

I get up and hobble over to her crib. I pick her up and start walking around the room while bouncing and rocking her.

"Shhhhhh Sophie. It's okay. I'm here." I coo.

I don't know what it is about that, but it calms her down. Maybe it's a familiar voice, or the fact that for the first time in 2 days someone isn't screaming at her.

She's reduced her scream to a soft whimper. But she's still probably not comfortable.

What's the song Jade always sings to her? Come on Ruby think!

Oh ya!

_"The other night dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear  
I was mistaken  
And I held  
My head  
And cried_

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
So please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away"_

Was that it? I don't know if it was or not. Well, it calmed her down.

I lay down in my bed again and cuddle her close to me.

"Don't worry baby girl. We'll be back with mommy and daddy soon." I whisper to her.

Or at least I hope so.

* * *

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

_Jade's POV_

I awake in an unfamiliar place to the sounds of beeping machines.

The hospital.

Great.

I try to prop myself up on my elbows, but I can't.

My left upper arm hurts too much.

"Beck?" I croak.

"He's at work." Tori says.

Wow I didn't even see her sitting there.

"Oh."

I think for a moment.

"Wait. If Beck is at work, Cat and Robbie are in New York for the week, and you're here….where are Ruby and Sophie?"

Tori is silent and she looks like she's fighting whether she should tell me what she knows or not.

"Jade? Do you remember what happened to your arm?"

"My dad…he shot me."

She nods.

"Well after he… you know…." She begins "Him and Trixi left….and they took Ruby and Sophie with them."

I choke back a sob.

My little sister and my baby girl are in the hands of those bastards….

"Oh Jade…..please don't cry. My dad and his team are out looking for them right now. You'll have them both back soon."

I don't care about that right now… I just want my girls back.

"Here look." She says and point to a picture that is sitting on my bedside table.

A picture of Ruby, holding Sophie. There's a giant grin on her face. I remember that picture. Beck took it the night Sophie was born.

"How did that get here?"

"Beck brought it. Thought it might make it better here."

Maybe it does make it a little better. But it doesn't mean I can't wait to get my girls back to me.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"I CAN'T TAKE THAT KID ANYMORE!" Dad screams at Trixi.

"It's not my fault! She's just not getting enough attention!" She defends.

Ha. That is so NOT the case here. Sophie just wants her mommy and daddy. Her REAL mommy and daddy.

"Look I'm going to Vegas with the boys this weekend. When I get back you better have that kid under control!" Dad yells and storms out the door.

Good riddance!

"Look Amber, Daddy is upset and Mommy is too. Why won't you stop crying!" Trixi asks

"Do you seriously think she's going to tell you?"

"I will not tolerate the sarcasm at this point young lady!" Trixi scolds. "Go to your room."

"Fine." I say and slam my door behind me putting emphasis on the fact that I seriously don't care anymore.

Sophie is still crying. Poor baby. She just wants to be loved instead if screamed at.

How much longer until the police find us?

* * *

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

_Jade's POV_

"So you think you found them?" I ask excitedly.

Officer Vega nods.

My girls.

They found my girls.

"It's just a tip Jade, nothing to get overly excited about yet."

We were sitting in the living room of our house. I had just been released from the hospital earlier this morning. The house feels so empty without them here.

According to Officer Vega they received a tip from a neighbor of Dad and Trixi's that Ruby and Sophie might be there. They were leaving soon to go check it out.

"Please bring them back." I beg.

Officer Vega smiles a soft smile.

"We'll try our best."

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

I saw myself in a mirror for the first time in a week today.

My left eye is swollen almost completely shut, I have a fat lip, and various bruises all over my body.

I hate my dad. I hate him SO much.

Sophie begins to scream her head off.

"Your father is right! You are a pain in the ass!" Trixi yells.

I run into the main part of the apartment to find Sophie lying in her pac-n-play and Trixi in the kitchen covering her ears.

"Maybe I should just get rid of you all together." She says and grabs a knife.

Oh god.

She's heading right for Sophie!

"TRIXI NO!"I shriek and scoop my niece up before the physco woman can reach her.

"Ruby, sweetheart," she smiles "We'd be better off."

"You're crazy!" I scream

The sound of police sirens fills the air.

Oh my god!

They found us!

Quick hurry!

Trixi still has the knife. She lunges toward us and I duck just in time.

A narrow miss.

She's blocking my exit.

I run for our room.

I slam the door behind me and place Sophie in her crib before turning my attention back to the door.

Oh shit. It locks from the outside.

I begin to push all my weight up against it so Trixi can't get in.

"Ruby Kaitlin! Amber Sapphire! You come out of there this instant!"

"Ya nice try!" I yell back at her.

"OPEN UP THIS IS THE POLICE!"

I know that voice! It's Officer Vega!

"IN HERE! HELP! SHE HAS A KNIFE!" I scream.

There's a sound of what I believe is someone smashing the front door in.

What happens next I'm not quite sure. But whatever it is, it must be chaos.

Before I know it the door is open and a police officer enters.

"Are you Ruby?" he asks.

I nod.

He smiles.

"We've been looking all over for you two."

* * *

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

_Ruby's POV_

I pick Sophie up and the police officer leads me out of the apartment. Trixi is restrained outside. An EMT rushes over and takes Sophie from me. Another comes and begins to examine my eye.

Beck and Jade arrive a short time later. They're attention goes to Sophie first of course.

I don't blame them.

She's their world.

Jade comes and attacks me with hugs soon after.

"Ruby I'm so SO sorry!" she syas.

"It's not your fault Jade."

"I feel terrible."

She's crying now.

Beck comes over and explains the situation. Sophie is extremely malnourished.

Not hard to believe….she hasn't eaten much this week…

Officer Vega agrees to bring us all home. Beck sits up in the front. Jade sits in the middle between Sophie and me.

Mr Vega explains that theres good news and bad news.

Good news: Sophie and I are home safe

Bad News: No one knows where Dad is…he's not in Vegas like he said.

* * *

**Sorry guys! Crazy crazy crazy life right now! I'll update when I can.**

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi guys! This is going to be another short chapter and i apologize so much for that! I really don't have time to explain what's going on right now, but i promise i will as soon as i can. And then the chapters will be normal length again.**

**XOXO**

* * *

X

_Ruby's POV_

My phone buzzes on my bed next to me.

*1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE*

I open it up. My stomach flutters. It's from Trevor.

_R u ok? ur all over the news!_

I am I really? Jee. I guess this is a big deal.

_ya im fine. just really happy to be home._

He responds a few second later.

_Thts good  
I missed u:)_

Oh my god did he really?!

_Really?_

_Really._

Stay calm Ruby. Stay. Calm.

He texts me again.

_u wanna do a movie on friday?_

"JADE! ARE WE DOING ANOTHING FRIDAY?" I yell

"NO WHY?"

"CAN I GO TO THE MOVIES?"

"SURE"

I text him back

_id luv 2_

_ok cya then_

I just got a date with one of the nicest, cutest, funniest guys I've ever met!

Oh lord. What if Beck finds out?

I smile at the thought

* * *

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

_Jade's POV_

"Can you pick Ruby up tonight?" I ask Beck.

"Uhm sure?"

"She's going to the movies." I laugh

"Oh! Ok! Sure I'll get her. Any friends?"

I think for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure Trevor's mom said she'd pick him up, but I'm not 100% positive." I explain.

"Trevor? She's going to the movies _alone_ with a _guy_?! No! She's way too young!" he exclaims.

And here comes his over-protective fatherly instinct…..

"Relax papa bear." I chuckle. "Besides we started dating when we were 14. Remember?"

"Well ya okay….but if that kid is anything like I was when I was 15 he's an idiot and I don't want Ruby out with him."

"Beck-"

I was about to tell him he was being ridiculous when the doorbell rings. Trevor's here. This should be good.

Beck hops up to answer the door before either Ruby or I could.

"Hello." Beck says when he answers the door.

"Uh hi sir." Trevor greets him. "Is Ruby here?"

Well-mannered kid. Good job Ruby.

"Ya just a minute…..RUBY…YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" he yells "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name son?"

Oh my god why is Beck acting so old?

"Trevor." He says "My name is Trevor. You might know my older brother Derek. He went to Hollywood Arts with you."

"Oh ya, Derek."

Ruby comes downstairs.

"Oh no Beck are you trying to scare him?" she whines, scared.

"Of course not." Beck smiles.

He turns back to Trevor and mouths "Don't do anything stupid."

Trevor grabs Ruby's hand and leads her out the door. Beck waves and closes the door behind them.

I pick Sophie out of her pac-n-play that's set up in the living room. He walks over to us.

"You are such a goon." I tell him.

"I know." He says and kisses the top of my head. "I'm just practicing for when Sophie is old enough."

I laugh.

"And by the way little girl, you're not dating until you're married. Got it?" he baby talks to Sophie.

I smile. If she's anything like me that won't happen.

* * *

**Alright you guys. I owe you an explanation. As you probably noticed, the chapters this week have been pretty short. And I would like to apologize for that. During gym this week my friend collapsed. There's something wrong with her heart and she's having surgery tomorrow, and that's about all I'm allowed to tell you. But she's been my BFF for like 8 years. So she was kinda the main focus this week and is going to be for the next week and a half. So I just wanted to tell y'all because the updates are gonna be short and really spread out until she comes home from the hospital. Sorry guys!**

**Review! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everybody! It feels like forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I would like to inform you all that everything went perfect with my friend's surgery and she is on the fast track to recovery! She's still in the hospital and im there with her now. She says to thank you all for the kind words and prayers.**

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

Today me and Sophie are home alone.

Surprising right? Jade never leaves Sophie.

Anyway, she and Beck are out with their friends today.

It's good. They deserve a break now and then.

There's not much you can do with a 2 month old baby. They just sit and giggle and smile and then cry.

Trevor is here too.

We've been officially dating for a week and a half.

Sophie really likes him.

I really _love_ him.

He's so nice, and cute, and funny, and supportive.

Around 11:30 Sophie starts to get fussy, so I put her down for a nap. I'm slightly hungry, so I ask Trevor if he wants to help me make lunch.

He smiles and says yes.

After digging around in the pantry for a while we settle on mac and cheese.

We burn it.

I don't know how, but we do.

It almost set off the smoke alarm. Thank goodness it didn't, Beck would've killed me.

Around 1:30 Derek comes to pick Trevor up. He kisses me goodbye and tells me to give Sophie one from him too.

What did I do to deserve him?

I plop down on the couch in the living room and turn on the news.

"THIS JUST IN! A SEVERE STORM SYSTEM IS MOVING TOWARDS THE LOS ANGLES AREA! TAKE COVER AND STAY AWAY FROM WINDOWS AT ALL COSTS!"

Oh shit.

* * *

**Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

_Ruby's POV_

I turn my head to look out the window.

The sky is a weird orangish-purple color. That's weird, was it like that when Trevor left?

I immediately pull out my cell phone and try calling Jade.

No answer.

Beck.

No answer.

Shit.

I try Cat and Tori.

They don't answer either.

Finally Andre picks up.

"Hey Ruby is everything okay?" he asks.

"Uh kinda. Are you with my sister?"

"Ya I'll get her just a sec."

There's ruffling and the sound of people moving around.

"Ruby? Are you guys okay?" Jade says when she gets the phone.

"Dude. Turn on the news, weather channel, hell look outside!" I tell her.

She tells Tori to turn on channel 2.

"Oh crap" she mumbles "Beck we gotta go home!"

'Okay hang on." I hear him say in the background.

"Ruby?"

"Ya?"

"Get Sophie, grab the emergency stuff and go down in the basement okay?"

"Okay." I say

She hangs up.

I run upstairs and grab the sleeping baby, and then I carry her downstairs and put her in her swing for the time being.

I return upstairs to the closet in the front room and pull out the tote that has the word "EMERGANCY" sprawled across it in black marker. It's really heavy. I tug at it and it comes loose. I have to drag it downstairs but it gets there.

I set up Sophie's pac-n-play and move her into it along with some of her stuffed animals and blankets. I turn on the TV and change the station to the Weather Channel.

There's nothing left to do now except wait.

* * *

**Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

_Ruby's POV _

The wind outside was so strong I could hear it from the basement. I could also hear the rain pounding against the roof and windows. Oh god, what if they blow in? We have almost no money to fix them.

The reporter on the screen was advising people to stay inside and take cover. She said going out in this weather was a death wish.

Oh crap where are Beck and Jade?

Tori's house isn't that far away.

What if something happened to them?

Happy thought Ruby. Happy thoughts.

The tornado sirens begin to sound.

Oh. Shit.

This storm is a monster.

Sophie begins to cry in her pac-n-play.

Poor baby, all the noise must be bothering her.

I pick her up and cuddle her to my chest .

She's freezing.

Well that makes sense. All Jade put her in today was a bodysuit.

Should I go upstairs for more clothes? We'll need the ones in the emergency tote if things go wrong.

Okay. I'll be fast.

I put Sophie back in her pac-n-play and spirit upstairs into her room.

I look around and grab 2 of her blankets, another outfit, and 2 pairs of the pajamas with the feet in them.

I get the diaper bag too. You can never be too prepared.

In my room I grab my phone charger…and my teddy bear I've had forever. Then I go back to Sophie.

I put her in a pair of the pajamas . They were purple with white polka dots all over and the feet looked like polar bears. Just too cute in my opinion.

She calms down slightly, but she's still whimpering quietly.

I hear the garage door opening above me.

"Hear that Sophie? Mama and Daddy are home!"

She stops crying and smiles at me.

Awwwwwwwwwwww that's adorable.

"RUBY? SOPHIE?" Beck yells

"WE'RE DOWN HERE!" I yell back

Jade comes bounding down the stairs,

"Oh thank goodness your both okay." She sighs

"Ya next time dress your kid warmer." I laugh.

She sits down on the couch next to me and I hand Sophie to her.

"Hi baby girl did you miss me?"

Sophie smiles.

"Awwww."

"What about Daddy?" Beck asks coming downstairs.

She's still smiling.

The cuteness in interrupted by an ear-splitting crash upstairs.

I get up to go investigate, but jade pulls me back down.

"Beck will go." She says.

"Uh babe?" Beck calls a few moments later once he gets a chance to investigate.

"What happened?"

"There's a tree in our living room."

* * *

**Sorry about not being able to update. My internet was down all week. **

**And to those of you who were affected by Super Storm Sandy, you're in me and my family's prayers. Stay safe everybody!**

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

_Ruby's POV_

When it's safe to emerge from the basement I finally see what Beck was talking about.

Sure enough, the neighbor's big oak tree in laying right in the middle of our living room.

"Oh no." Jade gasps.

"It's fine, babe." Beck says putting an arm around her and Sophie "Insurance will cover it."

I look out the window. It looks like nothing even happened, it's sunny and the birds are singing, but there's debris and stuff everywhere.

The doorbell rings. It's the neighbor with the tree. Beck goes out to talk to him.

Jade looks like she's about to cry…Jade never cries.

"It's okay Jade. You heard what Beck said."

"I know. It's just really scary." She breathes.

We go upstairs to inspect the damage. Surprisingly, everything is fine. I expected at least a few windows to be blown in.

" I guess we got lucky." I say

"Ya I guess." Jade agrees and places Sophie in her crib.

She turns the mobile on and Sophie smiles. It's pretty adorable.

"Hey." Beck says when he walks in.

"So what's the deal?" Jade asks.

"Since the tree wasn't on our property their insurance has to pay for it. We don't owe anything. See everything's fine." He explains.

"Oh thank god." Jade sighs "We don't have any extra money to pay the insurance company any more than we do."

"Jade I can always get my job at the pet store back." I offer.

"No Ruby, just no. You need to enjoy your childhood. If anybody has to get a job here it's me alright?" Jade snaps.

"jeez okay." I say and back off.

Jade sure can get mood sometimes.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. Goin out with my bf today and didn't have much time to write!

Review!


	40. Chapter 40

_Ruby's POV_

Beck's phone begins to ring. He looks at the caller ID and decides to answer.

"Hey Derek." He says and walks out of the room.

Wait….Trevor's brother is named Derek.

Uh oh.

When Beck comes back he doesn't look happy.

"Uh hey Ruby?"

Oh shit I knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Look Derek really didn't go into that much detail but Trevor got hurt during the storm and-"

I don't even let him finish…..I'm already sitting in the car.

Without saying a word he gets in and starts the ignition.

* * *

When I walk into the room my boyfriend is laying in a bed with gauze wrapped around his head and his right foot propped up.

"Hey babe." He croaks.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" I ask.

"Roof collapsed. No big deal." He says.

"Trevor it's absolutely a big deal you could've died!"

"But I didn't"

"But you could've!"

"Ruby stop. Its over okay? I'm fine."

He's so relaxed. I guess that's one of the reasons I love him so much.

I climb into the bed next to him, being careful of his leg, and bury my head in his chest.

"I could've lost you." I cry

"Shhhh it's okay." He comforts me and wraps an arm around me "The doctor says I'm gonna be okay and that I can go home soon. Everything is gonna be okay."

This makes me smile. I don't know why but it does. I look up and kiss his cheek.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He says and kisses me back.

* * *

**For those of you wondering about Dad…..he'll be back soon.**

**Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

_Ruby's POV_

"Shhhhh Sophie it's okay." I try and comfort my screaming niece.

"Ruby are you sure you don't want me to try?" Trevor offers.

He's been home from the hospital for 3 days and he's helping me babysit. Isn't he sweet? Right now he's lying on my bed with his foot propped up. Don't tell Beck though. He's not supposed to be in my room when there's no adult's home.

"No. You rest." I tell him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"okay okay calm down." He says "Why don't you try signing to her. She always likes that…and I kinda enjoy it too."

"Okay." I smile.

What should I sing to her?

Oh I know.

This should be interesting Trevor hates this song.

_"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me."_

"Are you kidding me?" he laughs

"Oh stop you love this song." I joke.

"Correction. I know all the words to this song because you make me listen to it ALL THE TIME"

"Sing with me then."

"No."

"You just said you knew all the words."

"No."

Fine then be that way Grumpy Gills.

_"Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do,  
It's you,  
Oh it's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed,  
Without a cup of tea,  
And maybe that's the reason why you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans…"_

Trevor finally decides to join in.

_"But you're perfect to me  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true,  
It's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things_

You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'  
But I want you to,  
If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself,  
Like I love you  
Oh,

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth,  
Cause it's you,  
Oh it's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things, 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
It's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to,  
I'm in love with you,  
And all your little things"_

Sophie is asleep in my arms.

"See?" Trevor says "She really does like it when you sing."

"I guess." I whisper "Hey babe?"

"What?"

"Your sexy when you're singing one direction."

"Tell anybody and I kill you." He threats.

"Aw you wouldn't do that."

"Ya I'd be miserable without you." He admits and pecks me on the lips.

I pull him back into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you more."

* * *

**Ruby x Trevor fluff! I was home sick today so I have lots of time. I hope nobody wants to kill me for using 1D! I would also like to thank y'all for getting me to 200 reviews! That's awesome! Thanks so much!  
XOXO**

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

_Ruby's POV_

"Oh my god Trevor you're so slow!" I laugh at my boyfriend.

"Yay a sure make fun of the cripple babe." He responds

We're walking through the halls of Hollywood Arts trying to find his new locker. School starts next week and he hasn't decorated it yet.

"I'm already carrying both of our backpacks and I'm wearing flip flops. Come on slow poke." I tease.

He's recently traded in his crutches for a boot he can walk in, a sign that he's getting better.

When we arrive at his locker we discover that it's only like 2 away from Beck's old locker. His transparent door has been replaced by a new hot pink one. If only he knew.

Trevor decides his locker is going to be navy blue with a grey silhouette of a skateboarder mid-jump. It's pretty boyish. Typical I guess.

We begin painting and I'm better at it then he is. Of course I painted so much in our new house it's become as easy as singing and dancing. He starts making fun of me so "accidentally" paint his face.

"Come here." He says with a devilish grin on his face.

"No." I laugh and begin to run.

He chases me. See? I told you his leg wasn't holding him back.

Sadly, track and field has never been my sport and he catches me. He pulls me to him and presses a kiss to my lips, making sure to get paint all over me.

"Payback." He smiles.

I take his hand and we walk back to locker.

He goes to the bathroom to wash the paint off and I'm alone finishing the painting.

"You two make an adorable couple." A voice says.

Oh shit I know that voice.

I turn around to find the one, the only…Dad.

"Come any closer and I'll scream. My boyfriend is down the hall and Lane is in the office."

"Relax darling. I won't hurt you….this time. How's Beck and Jade huh? The baby? I see there's a new man in your life too."

"We're all a hell of a lot better without you." I snap.

"You're feisty. Just like your sister. You both get that from me you know."

I don't say anything.

"Is that boy treating you right?"

"He treats me like a princess for your information. And why do you even care?"

"Oh believe me I don't." he defends. "Just know this Ruby. Don't fall too hard for him. Nobody ends up with the person they were dating their sophomore year of high school."

"Beck and Jade started dating when they were 14. And now they're married with a baby."

"That baby was born out of wedlock. Get your facts straight."

"I think you should get your facts straight sir." Trevor says.

When did he get here?!

"Trevor…. Be careful." I warn.

"Yes Trevor be careful." Dad repeats.

"Look Mr. West. I know Beck and Jade. Maybe even better than you. And they would've gotten married with or without Sophie." He tells Dad.

"And they love her more than anything in the world. Jade is a great mom and Beck is the perfect dad." I add.

"And I love your daughter almost if not more than Beck loves Jade. And I will never EVER stop loving her."

This boy is amazing. I did good.

"You kids think you have it all figured out don't you…" Dad laughs, Trevor protectively puts an arm around me "But believe me….real life isn't all you make it out to be."

And with that he's gone. Just as quickly as he came.

"Come on, let's finish this and then get outta here." Trevor suggests.

"Okay." I agree.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving Everybody!**

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

_Jade's POV_

The alarm clock rings at 5:30 a.m.

I groan as I roll over to turn it off.

God I HATE mornings.

And now I have to get up early on a regular basis because Ruby has to go to school.

Beck is already up and in the shower. He's defiantly the morning person in this family. And I can smell the coffee already made downstairs.

My husband is a saint he really is.

After finishing 2 cups (yes 2, I have a 4 month old baby I need my energy) I return upstairs to see that my little sister is still asleep.

Time to channel my inner child.

"RUBY WAKE UP IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHHOL!" I scream and start jumping up and down on her bed.

She screams and falls out of bed.

"YOU ALMOST MADE ME DIE!" she yells at me, but I just laugh and walk out of the room.

Next I go to Sophie's room; she too, is still asleep.

I pick up my sleeping daughter and bring her downstairs. After placing her gently in her swing I go to the kitchen to start breakfast.

About 15 minutes later Trevor comes in the front door.

"GOOD MORNING OLIVERS I'M HERE!"

"Trevor I swear to god if you wake the baby up you will not live to see first period." I warn wielding a spatula at him.

"Sorry." He says and grabs a banana

I swear to god the kid thinks he lives here.

"JADE!" Ruby calls from upstairs "FASHION EMERGANCY!"

"I'll be right back, Trevor. Keep an eye on breakfast for me."

I go upstairs to find Ruby struggling to get about 7 or 8 curlers out of her hair.

"Why cant't you use a curling iron?" I ask.

"That take too much time!" she defends.

Sophie begins to whine downstairs. This day is off to a wonderful start isn't it?

"JUST A SEC BABY MOMMY WILL BE THERE SOON!" I yell.

Ya like she can hear me.

I'm about halfway down the stairs when her crying stops, as I enter the living room the sight before me is astonishing.

Trevor is rocking Sophie and singing to her.

"I can feed her if you want." He offers.

He's a keeper Ruby.

"Ya hang on." I say and go to retrieve a bottle.

When Ruby comes down I pull her into the kitchen.

"I approve. He's awesome with Sophie and he's so sweet and thoughtful."

"I know." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "He always helps me babysit her and she absolutely adores him. And if he wasn't sweet and thoughtful I wouldn't be dating him."

She grabs a granola bar and an apple and goes to sit with her boyfriend.

Why do I even bother making a big breakfast if no one eats it.

"Come on guys we're gonna be late!" Beck warns.

Trevor hands Sophie to me and follows Ruby out the door.

"I love you." Beck says and gives me a kiss.

He kisses Sophie too and is out the door.

I wave and collapse on the couch.

Today is already very hectic...

Sophie begins to cry again.

...and it's just gonna get worse.

* * *

**Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

_Jade's POV_

"Sophie hold still!" I beg my daughter.

I'm attempting to give her a bath in our kitchen sink, but bath time has gotten significantly harder since she's learned to kick and splash.

She still can't sit up by herself, so I have to hold her. But she is starting to babble. This got Beck very excited. He can't wait until she says "dada". I personally hope "mama" comes first, what mom wouldn't right? But knowing our luck, "Ruby" or "Trevor" will probably come first.

"I'M HOME!" Ruby yells from the front room as she slams the door behind her.

"Hey Ruby." I say when she enters the kitchen.

A huge grin comes to Sophie's face when she sees her aunt. She begins to giggle and splash around.

"ARRRRRRGH SOPHIE!" I exclaim.

The baby just giggles and slaps the water.

"Hi Sophie. I missed you today." Ruby coos

"She missed you too." I tell her as I lift the soaking baby out of the water and wrap her up in a towel. "She's used to you being here 24/7. Plus you went to Trevor's after school. Do you know how long that is in baby time?"

"I'm used to being here 24/7 too." Ruby laughs "I was so not ready to go to school."

"That's life kid." I smile. "Hey can you get her dressed…..I need to change."

"Sure." She says and head upstairs with Sophie.

I follow them up but go to my room instead of Sophie's.

When I go to change, it occurs to me that I never got dressed today. I'm still in my pajamas. Well that makes sense, there was no one to watch the baby so I didn't have time. Oh well there's nothing I can do now.

I peel off my wet clothing and pull on a pair of grey sweatpants that say "NEW YORK" down the leg in navy blue letters down the leg (a gift from Cat and Robbie from their vacation this summer) and a navy blue cami.

I throw my pajamas in the hamper and go to check on Sophie and Ruby. I meet them in the doorway.

Ruby put Sophie in a pair of footed pajamas (makes sense it's almost 5:00) that are pink with brown polka dots all over. It says "Daddy's Girl" across the chest in brown letters. Beck loves it when she wears these.

I take Sophie and go downstairs with her. She gets put in her play pen and I go to start dinner while Ruby sits down at the table to start her homework.

"Got a lot of homework?" I ask.

"No not much." She responds.

"So how was the first day?"

"Not bad." She admits " Trevor and I have all of our classes together except 3rd period when I go to modern dance and he goes to shop class. Oh and I have Sikowitz again this year!"

"You'll have Sikowitz pretty much every year." I say.

"Oh."

"It's not like it's a bad thing."

"Ya that's true." She laughs.

"HEY LADIES I'M HOME!" Beck calls from the front room.

Sophie begins to squeal and giggle when she hears her Daddy's voice. She sure is one happy baby.

"Hi baby!" Beck exclaims and picks her up.

He gives her a kiss on the head and comes over to me.

"Hey beautiful." He says and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Hi kiddo" he says to Ruby and ruffles her hair.

"Oh my god Beck! We've been over this!" she whines "DO NOT! Touch my hair!"

"Beck give me the baby and go take a shower. You smell." I order.

He does as he's told and heads upstairs.

"That's what happens when you're working on cars all day!" he calls after as he climbs the stairs.

Sophie giggles.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?"

She smiles.

This child thinks everything is funny.

* * *

**Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Surprise! Double update!**

**And just a heads up, this chapter skips ahead a bit, from the beginning of school to the end of October.**

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"You're kidding right?" Trevor says holding the Fred Flinstone costume in his hand.

"No." I smile. "Now put it on."

"Ruby…."

"Please?!"

"Fine." He says and goes to the bathroom to change.

In case you were wondering, today is Halloween, and Trevor is going trick-or-treating with me and Sophie! He said I could pick our costumes…ya big mistake.

I'm going as Wilma, Trevor as Fred, and Sophie as Pebbles! It's gonna be adorable.

The reason we're taking Sophie is because Jade wants to stay home and scare the trick-or-treaters and Beck is working. Plus, it's Sophie's first Halloween she should get to go out shouldn't she?

I leave my room and go into Sophie's to check on her and Jade.

"Well don't you look adorable, Sophie!" I coo.

The 5 month old baby is sitting on the changing table in a green Pebbles outfit while Jade pulls what little hair she has into a pony tail.

"Can you say 'thank you' Sophie?" Jade asks the baby.

"ahhhbubb" Sophie babbles.

"Close enough" I laugh.

"Ruby you know people are gonna think she belongs to you and Trevor with these costumes." Jade warns

I was about to respond when Jade just started randomly laughing.

"What's so-"

Jade points behind me and I turn around to see my boyfriend in his Fred Flintsone costume. He did look pretty funny. But I can't tell him that.

"Aw you look great baby." I tell him and give him a kiss.

"Ya I guess it's not so bad."

* * *

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Trevor and I say in unison.

"Aba!" Sophie adds, wiggling in my arms.

"Aw how adorable!" the little old lady at the door says "Here you go sweetheart."

She places a few pieces of candy in Sophie's bag, Trevor thanks her, and we move on.

"She was giving us a funny look." He points out.

"I know. People are defiantly judging us. For all they know, we could be babysitting. Which is what we're doing!"

"Okay Ruby calm down."

"Maybe we should just go home, we have tons of candy and Sophie is getting cranky." I suggest.

"Okay." He agrees and takes my hand.

Beck and Jade greet us when we arrive home.

"Hey girls" Beck smiles "Fred."

"Shut up!" Trevor whines.

"Come here baby." Beck says and reaches for Sophie.

He's holding her slightly above his head and she's laughing her head off.

"Can you say dada?"

She starts blowing raspberries. It's really cute. Trevor and I sit down on the couch opposite of them.

"How about mama?" Jade tries.

More raspberries.

"Come on Sophie. ."

"No. ."

"Treebor!" Sophie giggles.

"What?" Beck and Jade say in unison.

Trevor looks at me, wide-eyed.

"What did she say?"

"I'm pretty sure that was 'Trevor'" Jade confirms.

"Treebor!" Sophie repeats.

Beck hands Sophie to him.

"You talked!" he baby-talks to her.

She giggles some more and covers her mouth with her hands.

"Come on now. You're a daddy's girl." He tells her. "Come on. Dada. Dada."

He's bouncing her up and down on beat with the syllables. He's so great.

"Dada. Dada. Come on Sophie. Dada!"

"Sophie listen to Trevor!" Beck laughs.

"MAMA!"

"I win." Jade says as she turns and smiles at Beck, batting her eyelashes.

"Sophie you let me down!" Beck tells her.

The baby continues to laugh.

Jade walks over to Trevor and takes Sophie.

"Come on mama's girl; let's go put your pajamas on."

"Unbelievable." Beck says shaking his head, but he's smiling.

* * *

**Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

_Ruby's POV_

I'm lying in bed and it's about 2:16 a.m.

I haven't been asleep since I went to bed.

This sucks. All my friends are asleep so it's not like I can text them and talk to them about this and Jade is probably fast asleep.

I decide to get up and go to the bathroom, something I don't normally do at night.

When I return the lamp in my room is on and Jade is sitting in my swivel chair.

"Hey." She says groggily.

"Hey?" I say back "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you get up."

"Oh."

I climb back into bed and pull the blankets up around me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I sigh.

"No you're not."

She pulls the blankets back and climbs in next to me and then covers us both back up.

"Talk."

I turn over.

"Ruby."

"No."

"If you don't talk to me I take your electronics for a week."

I turn back to face her again.

"Come on kid what's eatin' ya?...Oh god you're not pregnant are you?"

"No!" I laugh.

"Okay okay I'm just checking." She defends. "Now come on what's wrong? Things okay with Trevor?"

"Things are perfect with Trevor. I…I really don't know what's bothering with me. I just feel really stressed you know? With dad, and school, and…life…life in general."

She's silent for a moment.

"Dad I understand. What's going on at school?"

"Just ...homework ...and grades ...and … worrying about getting into college."

"Woah slow down there kid! College is far away."

"Not really….I have to start applying next year."

"Damn kiddo you're growing up aren't you?"

I don't say anything.

"Look. Don't get too freaked out about it okay? You're not doing anything alone here, you've got me and Beck to help ya out."

I still don't say anything.

"You're probably wondering what I know about getting into college right?"

"No Jade that's not what I meant!"

"Shh it's okay." She informs me "You want to know a secret?"

I nod.

"I got accepted to Julliard."

"WHAT?!" I shriek and almost wake Beck and Sophie.

"Ruby shut up!" she scolds "And ya."

"Why didn't you go?!"

"Um Ruby I was kinda pregnant."

"So?"

She gives me a look that says "really?"

I hang my head and lay back down.

"I don't regret not going." She whispers.

"Why not?"

"Because I get to be here now, with you Beck, and Sophie."

"But you could've been famous!"

"Ruby I'm never gonna be famous."

"How do you know?" I ask, astonished, Jade had always fantasized about being famous when we were younger.

"I got pregnant at 17, had a baby out of wedlock, and got married at 18. Nobody who's anybody would even take interest in me. If anybody in this family is gonna be famous it's you or Beck."

"Jade, I'll never be famous."

"Why not?" she copies me.

"I…. I don't know… I'm just Ruby."

"If every famous person said that…then there'd be no famous people."

I stay quiet.

"Look I'll tell you what. I'll try if you try."

"What?"

"Neither one of us gives up on trying to be famous. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"I love you." She says and kisses my forehead."G'nite."

"Nite."

* * *

**Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

_Ruby's POV_

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room with my pearbook on my lap. I'm working on a paper for my humanities class. It's not going too well to say the least.

It's Friday night and I'm at home watching Sophie. Normally, Trevor would be here with me, but he's in Boston visiting family for Thanksgiving. Jade is out with Tori and Cat, which is totally okay believe me, she deserves girl time. And Beck is still at work.

I look over at Sophie, who's sitting (yes sitting, she started doing it about a week or so ago) on a blanket I spread out on the floor, surrounded by toys, which she's paying absolutely no attention to because she's memorized by the TV.

Doc McStuffins is on. It's her favorite show.

"Having fun Sophie?" I ask.

She claps.

Okay that must be a yes.

"Hey there ladies." Beck greets as he walks through the door a few minutes later.

"DADA!" Sophie squeals and begins to clap again.

"Hi baby girl. Come here." He says standing across the room with his arms out stretched.

Jade read somewhere that babies start crawling around 6 months, so her and Beck have recently started encouraging her to try.

Sophie normally doesn't do anything. For example, this time she just turns back to her TV show.

"You know she's not interested." I tell him.

"I know." He sighs "Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Wanna order in?"

"Are you asking that because there's nothing to eat or you don't want to cook?"

"Both."

"Okay, sure we can order in." I smile. "What are we getting?"

"I was thinkin Chinese?"

"Alright."

* * *

Later that night, the 3 of us are all together on the couch watching Titanic in our pajamas. Sophie is nestled in my left arm drifting in and out of sleep; this movie doesn't exactly interest her.

"I think this is Sophie's new favorite movie." I laugh.

"Yeah she's getting pretty into it." Beck agrees sarcastically. "Remind me again why you talked me into watching a chick flick?"

"You said I could pick!" I exclaim, jolting Sophie awake.

"Aw hey Soph." Beck says.

"Aw I'm sorry baby were you sleeping?" I coo.

Sophie doesn't say or do anything, she just lays her head back down.

Yep she's defiantly sleepy.

"Hey guys." Jade greets.

"MAMA!"

Well now she's awake…

"Hi Sophie!" she says doing exactly what Beck was doing early.

"Jade she's not gonna do it, Beck already tried and she's tired." I inform my sister.

"Oh really?" Jade raises an eyebrow "Put her on the floor and come in the kitchen. Both of you!"

I sigh and place my niece on the floor and follow Beck into the kitchen, where all 3 of us are hidden from the baby's vision.

At first I'm afraid she'll start crying because no one's around, but apparently she's smarter than that.

"Mama?"

"Dada?"

The sounds start getting closer.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaama"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaada"

Sophie rounds the corner into the kitchen and a giant grin spreads across her face, as if to say "Hey I found you!"

"GOOD JOB SOPHIE!" Jade exclaims.

Sophie just giggles, probably because she doesn't even know what she just did.

"Good job baby!" Beck tells her and kisses her head.

"Good job, cutie!" I say.

* * *

**Short Chapter Sorry!**

**Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

_Ruby's POV_

The bad thing about Sophie crawling is that you never know where she is. And you're always worried about her falling down the stairs and getting into things she shouldn't.

Which is the exactly why Beck and Jade left her with me and Trevor while they go to get baby gates today.

It shouldn't be that bed should it? But here's the thing, Trevor's parents went to help Derek out at his apartment in New York, so he suggested I bring Sophie over to his house, since she's never been there. Trevor's house is at least 3 times the size of ours. So needless to say, Sophie would have fun.

I'm in the kitchen making us lunch. Which consists of cheese quesadillas and some sort of chicken breast (I haven't decided yet.) when Sophie crawls in. Trevor walks in behind her.

"She's a little speed demon." He laughs.

"She probably gets it from Beck." I smile, she certainly didn't get it from Jade "Is she staying out of trouble?"

"For the most part." He tells me. "We had a slight run in with the plant in the front room though."

Sophie frowns and growls a bit. As if she knows what Trevor is talking about.

I laugh. Aggressive behavior. She's defiantly Jade's.

"What's for lunch?" he asks

"Cheese quesadillas and chicken." I explain

"Oh yummy." He kisses me.

"Glad I can please you." I laugh. "Uh hey Trevor?"

"What?"

"Where's Sophie?" I ask anxiously.

"She's right-" he turns and points, but Sophie's not there "Oh shit."

"You lost the baby!?"

"Okay I didn't lose her she's still in the house somewhere!"

"Trevor!" I scold.

"Okay sorry!" he apologizes "SOPHIE!"

"You seriously think she's gonna respond?"

"She might!"

I give him a look.

"Sorry." He apologizes again.

"Sophie!"

"Sophie?"

"Come here baby!"

"Okay where the hell is she?!"

"If I knew that would we be looking?"

"Okay calm down!"

"I'll calm down when we find my niece!"

Trevor grabs me by the shoulders and turns me towards him.

"Look. She's still in the house and we haven't heard her fall or start crying, so she's most likely okay. Calm down we'll find her." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Okay."

There's a crash in the front room, and we both take off running and stop at the doorway.

There's Sophie sitting on the floor wide-eyed, surrounded by the curtains and curtain rods that used to be on the window. She sees us and her bottom lip begins to quiver.

"Uh oh." Trevor sighs.

Just as he predicted, the infant bursts into tears. Not because she's hurt, but probably because she scared herself pretty good."

"Aw Sophie." I coo and walk over pick her up.

She's crying into my shoulder as I rock her back and forth. Trevor comes over and wraps his arms around my waist and sways with us. Eventually, Sophie calms down and stops crying.

"All better Sophie?" Trevor asks.

Sophie lays her head back down on my shoulder.

"Aw I think she's gonna be clingy now." I say.

"I don't blame her. I would be." He tells me.

"Okay you wanna put the curtains back up before your parents find out and kill us?"

"Sure." He laughs and starts walking towards the garage.

He gets about 10 feet or so and stops and sniffs the air.

"Do you smell something burning?" he asks.

I close my eyes and sigh.

"The quesadillas."

* * *

**So this actually happened to me when I was babysitting my baby cousin once, minus the quesadillas part. And I didn't have my bf with me. But it's still cute and funny right? I thought so.**

**Review!**


	49. Chapter 50

**Who saw Tori Fixes Beck and Jade? Wasn't it amazing? I fell so much better knowing their back together! WARNING: LONG CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"Ruby!" Trevor calls from down the hallway.

"Hi!" I greet him with a kiss as he stops at my locker. "Happy Birthday."

"Aw thanks babe." He smiles.

"Hey did you get it?" I ask anxiously.

"Sure did." He says and pulls out a freshly minted driver's license. "Wanna go for a drive after school?"

"You bet I do!"

* * *

_Jade's POV_

I was standing in the kitchen doing dishes after lunch and Sophie was playing in the living room. I hear the door open.

"DADA!" Sophie exclaims

"Hi Sophie!" Beck greets her.

Why is he home so early?

I dry my hands on a towel and go to the living room to meet him.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." I say and kiss him. "Why are you home?"

"I'll explain on the way. Come on let's go." He says and pulls me out the door.

"Explain do me why we're sitting in the middle of a junk yard?" I ask my husband.

"You know today is Trevor's birthday right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"When a teenager turns 16 they're normally gonna want a car right?"

"What? Beck, Trevor already got a car last week."

"I'm not talking about Trevor."

"I'm so confused."

"Look, Ruby is gonna be 16 in like 6 months. And she's gonna want a car. We don't have money to BUY her one." He explains

"So we're gonna give her a junker. That just SCREAMS happy birthday." I say.

"Jade."

"What?"

"I'm gonna take one of these…" he gestures to the cars sitting around us "Fix it up, repaint it, and give it to her for her birthday. It'll run just as good, if not better, than a used one."

"And where are you gonna keep it without her finding it?"

"Work." He says as if it's obvious.

Well, it is kinda obvious. He works at a car shop.

"Come on help me pick one out." He says getting out of his truck.

I sigh and get Sophie out of her car seat, this should be fun.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

I'm awoken at about 2:30 in the morning by noises at my window.

"Trevor?" I say to the emptiness of my room.

There's no answer, he would've answered…or used the door.

As the sleep clears from my eyes, the figure at the window becomes somewhat clearer. Whoever it is is wearing a mask and trying very hard to get into my room. It looks like a middle aged person.

I panic.

"BECK! JADE! COME QUICK! HELP!" I scream.

The figure panics too and starts scrambling to gather up what tools they have with them. He (or she I can't really tell) disappears from the frame just as Beck comes barreling into my room, followed closely by Jade.

"What the matter?" He asks.

"There was someone trying to get in my window!" I exclaim.

He runs for the window.

"I SEE HIM!" he points out the window

I run over to look just as the person turns the corner, out of sight.

"Oh my god." Jade says and leaves the room for a minute.

She returns a few moments later with a very sleepy, confused looking Sophie.

"Beck call the police." She says.

"Already on it." He says pointing to his phone he's holding against his ear.

* * *

The cops arrive in a matter of minutes.

They question me and Beck since we were the only ones who saw the person.

There was a ladder propped up against my window, which is how the person was at the same level as my window.

Jade says it looks like the one Dad used to have at his house.

I don't remember. It seems like such a long time since we left, even though it was only about a year.

Wow a year. So much has happened.

I go off into an almost lala land state. Thinking about everything.

_"GIIIIRLS! DADDY'S HOOME!" Dad slurred._

_Oh god. He was drunk. Again._

_"Hi dad." I said innocently as he entered._

_"Where's dinner?" he asked._

_"You said we could order pizza tonight, remember?"_

_"I NEVER said that!" he yelled "Why didn't you make dinner?"_

_I didn't say anything._

_"Tell me!" his face was so close to mine I could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_"I'm sorry daddy' I whispered._

_"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" he screamed_

_I saw the slap coming before it happened. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less though. I brought my hand to my face, dad took notice._

_"Oh did that hurt? What about this?"_

_He punched me in the face. I could practically feel my eye swelling almost instantly._

_"I'm going to find food!" he announced and stormed out of the house.  
_ ************************************************************************************_  
"Pack everything you can't live without. Electronics, make-up, clothes, you know what I mean." She ordered me._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"We're getting out of here." She said flatly._

_"Where are we going?" I asked._

_"Anywhere but here." She said.  
_*************************************************************************************  
_I slowly approached the bed…what the heck was going on here?_

_"Jade. What's wrong?"_

_"I'm pregnant." She said.  
_*************************************************************************************  
_"Well hello girls! Surprised to see daddy?"_

_"What the hell do you want?" Jade spat at him._

_"Watch your mouth little girl." He smirked._

_Jade pushed me behind her to protect me from whatever was about to happen. But doing so revealed her baby bump._

_"What's this?" Dad asked. "A baby?"_

_"Maybe." she said flatly._

_"I always knew you would be a disappointment."_

_Jade gave him one of her famous death glares._

_"This explains why you haven't been coming home."_

_"Yes dad. The baby is exactly why we haven't been coming home at night." She said sarcastically._

_"DO NOT! Use that tone with me young lady!" Dad yelled as he slapped her straight across the face._

_I flinched. How could she be taking this?_

_"There's no hope for you anymore. But maybe I can still save your sister." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from behind my sister._

_He started dragging me towards his car._

_"NO!" I screamed "NO JADE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!"_

_"He's kicking!" Jade exclaimed. "He's never kicked before!"_

_"He? You think it's a boy?"_

_"I know it's a boy." She stated. "So does Beck."_

_"I think it's a girl." I told her._

_"We'll just have to wait and see then." She laughed_

"It looks like the baby is a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

_"Yay!" I cheered._

_"Wow." Beck and Jade said in unison._

_Man, they must've really thought it was a boy._

_"Beck put my down. I can walk." I complain._

_"Nope." He shakes his head._

_He was trying to carry me from the car to the RV, but the doctor said I'm fine to walk._

_"Ruby stop complaining or no school tomorrow." Jade says, opening the door for Beck._

_"Do you like it?"_

_I spin around and see Beck and Jade standing in the, my, doorway. I smile and run to them and pull them both into a tight hug._

_"Thank you." I say._

_"I think that's a yes." Beck says to Jade._

_Channeling my inner little sister, I burst through the door and start jumping on the bed._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!" I yell._

_I have never heard her scream so loud._

_I collapse on the bed and start laughing._

_"RUBY!" she smacks me "OH MY GOD!"_

_"Guys. Come here." He whispers. "There's someone I want you to meet."_

_I charge ahead of the other 3 and almost run into my brother-in-law._

_"Slow down kiddo she's not going anywhere."_

_He leads me into the room which reveals Jade sitting in bed holding a baby wrapped up in a little pink blanket._

_"Jade!" I whisper yell and run over to her bedside._

_"Hi kiddo." She laughs_

_She turns the baby toward me so I can see. She has Jade's light brown hair and pale white skin, but Beck's nose._

_"She's so cute." I smile. "What's her name?"_

_Jade looks at Beck for assurance, making sure that they both agree on the name. He nods._

_"Ruby, Tori, Andre, Robbie, meet Sophie Marie Oliver._

_"Uh hi." He says uneasily, the way most people do when they see one of us with Sophie._

_"Hi." I smile._

_"Um…is she…yours?" he asks_

_"No." I say "My sister's."_

_"Oh." He says, obviously relieved. "Sorry."_

_"It's cool. Most people ask me that."_

_He's quiet for a moment._

_"So what's her name?"_

_"This is Sophie." I smile turning her so he can see. "And I'm Ruby."_

_"Well hello Sophie." He coos playing with her hand "And hello Ruby. I'm Trevor."_

_"Trixi and I both want kids bad, Ruby." Dad explains "But she is unable to have children."_

_I give him a confused look._

_"You and Amber are coming to live with us"_

_"Who's Amber?"_

_I am so confused._

_He motions to Sophie._

_"That's Sophie." I say simply._

_"No. That's Amber. Your baby sister. Understand?" he asks and points the gun at me._

_"I understand." I nod._

_He lowers the gun._

_"Good. Now let's go." He smirks at points out the door._

_Beck and Jade arrive a short time later. They're attention goes to Sophie first of course._

_I don't blame them._

_She's their world._

_Jade comes and attacks me with hugs soon after._

_"Ruby I'm so SO sorry!" she syas._

_"It's not your fault Jade."_

_"I feel terrible."_

_There's not much you can do with a 2 month old baby. They just sit and giggle and smile and then cry._

_Trevor is here too._

_We've been officially dating for a week and a half._

_Sophie really likes him._

_I really love him._

_He's so nice, and cute, and funny, and supportive._

_"Uh babe?" Beck calls a few moments later once he gets a chance to investigate._

_"What happened?"_

_"There's a tree in our living room."_

_"Oh my god what happened to you?" I ask._

_"Roof collapsed. No big deal." He says._

_"Trevor it's absolutely a big deal you could've died!"_

_"But I didn't"_

_"But you could've!"_

_"Ruby stop. Its over okay? I'm fine."_

_He's so relaxed. I guess that's one of the reasons I love him so much._

_I climb into the bed next to him, being careful of his leg, and bury my head in his chest._

_"I could've lost you." I cry_  
_*************************************************************************  
Trevor finally decides to join in…._

_"But you're perfect to me  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true,  
It's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things"_

_"Look Mr. West. I know Beck and Jade. Maybe even better than you. And they would've gotten married with or without Sophie." He tells Dad._

_"And they love her more than anything in the world. Jade is a great mom and Beck is the perfect dad." I add._

_"And I love your daughter almost if not more than Beck loves Jade. And I will never EVER stop loving her."_

_This boy is amazing. I did good._

_"You kids think you have it all figured out don't you…" Dad laughs, Trevor protectively puts an arm around me "But believe me….real life isn't all you make it out to be."_

_And with that he's gone. Just as quickly as he came._  
******************************************************************

_"Come here baby." Beck says and reaches for Sophie._

_He's holding her slightly above his head and she's laughing her head off._

_"Can you say dada?"_

_She starts blowing raspberries. It's really cute. Trevor and I sit down on the couch opposite of them._

_"How about mama?" Jade tries._

_More raspberries._

_"Come on Sophie. ."_

_"No. ."_

_"Treebor!" Sophie giggles._

_"What?" Beck and Jade say in unison._

_Trevor looks at me, wide-eyed._

_"What did she say?"_

_ "You want to know a secret?"_

_I nod._

_"I got accepted to Julliard."_

_"WHAT?!" I shriek and almost wake Beck and Sophie._

_"Ruby shut up!" she scolds "And ya."_

_"Why didn't you go?!"_

_"Um Ruby I was kinda pregnant."_

_Sophie rounds the corner into the kitchen and a giant grin spreads across her face, as if to say "Hey I found you!"_

_"GOOD JOB SOPHIE!" Jade exclaims._

_Sophie just giggles, probably because she doesn't even know what she just did._

_Sophie lays her head back down on my shoulder._

_"Aw I think she's gonna be clingy now." I say._

_"I don't blame her. I would be." He tells me._

_"Okay you wanna put the curtains back up before your parents find out and kill us?"_

_"Sure." He laughs and starts walking towards the garage._

_He gets about 10 feet or so and stops and sniffs the air._

_"Do you smell something burning?" he asks._

_I close my eyes and sigh._

_"The quesadillas."_

_"Hey did you get it?" I ask anxiously. _

_"Sure did." He says and pulls out a freshly minted driver's license. "Wanna go for a drive after school?"_  
*************************************************************************************

"RUBY!" Jade yells.

"Huh? What?" I snap back into reality.

"I called you like 10 times come back inside. It's freezing." She says pulling her jacket tighter around her.

I walk over to her and she smiles and wraps an arm around me. We start walking back towards the house.

Our story may be crazy, it may be scary, it might even seem slightly insane. But let me tell you this. Our story? It's not even close to be over. In fact, it's barely just begun.

* * *

**Okay….good news and bad news guys. Which do you want first? Bad news? Okay. Bad News: A some of you may have been able to tell, this was the last chapter. But wait! There's more! Good news: There's a sequel coming incredibly soon! Maybe even by tomorrow! So, just put me on author alert and I promise the next chapter of Jade and Ruby's story will be coming your way ASAP! **

**REVIEW! **


	50. A Final Side Note

Oh shoot! This was supposed to go in the last update but I forgot!

Oh well here it goes:

I'm not a very techy person to say the least. So, I've decided to have a contest! If you're good with photo shop pay attention! For the next story I'd like to have a picture of Jade, Ruby, Sophie, and maybe Beck. But I suck at photo shopping things. So, your chal;enge (for those who are interested) is to create a picture of Jade, a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair, and a baby girl (around 7 or 8 months) with brown hair. You can add Beck if you'd like. Just post the finished product somewhere and PM me link. Winner gets their creation as the picture for the next story! Sound okay to y'all?

Thanks for your help guys!

XOXO - Jo


End file.
